The Exorcists meet The Soul Reapers
by silly-little-rabbit
Summary: Allen and Lavi were sent into the Noah's ark. They come across a door that pulls them into another world, where there are people called 'Soul Reapers'. Will Ichigo and Rukia be able to get theirl new friends back to their own world? - Rated T for swears
1. Chapter 1

Exorcists meets the Strawberry.

Chapter 1 -

The sun blazed though my window, causing a very discomforting awakening. I groaned and turned off to face the wall. Another night, with barely no sleep what-so-ever. I sighed and sat up in my bed, brushing my shaggy white hair out of my eyes. Another day at the black order, I stretched out my arms, and got out off bed. I quickly got dressed in the usual outfit, white shirt, black dress pants, and my red bow-tie. I walked towards the door and headed to the cafeteria, to see what was cooking. I saw Lenalee walking ahead of me, so I called out to her.

"Good morning Lenalee", I smile as she smiled back. "Good morning to you too Allen-kun, heading to the cafeteria, I see". She laughed probably at thought of how much food I would be eating.

"Yes, I am", I laughed with her."May I join you, I wanted to talk to you about something important"."Sure", I smiled. We walked into the cafeteria, and the smell of bacon over whelmed my nose. I could already feel my tongue watering, at the smell. Lenalee looked at me and laughed. "Come on Allen, Let's go get some food".

After we had our food (well my truck full of food) we sat at the usual table we sat at. After I was almost done my 14th pancake, Lenalee looked up at me. "Allen", she had spoken. "Mmff?", I replied with bits of pancake shoved in my mouth. I quickly swallowed realizing how impolite that was. "Yes, Lenalee?" I answered.

"The Science Division has been studying the ark recently. They also asked me to ask you, if you would search though it. Since you are, well... umm, 14th noah.." her voice trailed off after the last two words. I looked down at the 5th bowl of oatmeal I had just started, and pushed it away. I looked at her and sighed. "Well, I guess", my voice was low, and not filled with any hint of emotion.

"Allen, if you don't want to I can always talk to ni-san and--"

"No", I interrupted, "It's fine, I'll do it". I gave her a reassuring smile that it was okay.

"Okay", she smiled back, "I'll go tell Komui then". She got up from the table and walked out of the cafeteria. I watched her leave, and I sighed once more, really feeling tired now. I really did want to help, but being in the ark just felt, well, weird. I shrugged off the feeling and grabbed my dishes off the table. I just hoped that nothing to terrible would happen inside the ark.

* * *

A/N – Okay, so you see where this is going. Oh poor Allen-kun, what on earth is koumui getting him into? Until next time. - Silly-little-rabbit =3.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 -

I walked into the science division, with Komui lee, which he was talking away. Then I realized that he must have asked me something because he was looking at me, with a strange look on his face. "umm, sure...yes?" I felt like and idiot saying that. "Where you listening to me Allen", Komui said with a sly smile. "Umm...no", I said awkwardly.

"Well what I was saying is that Tim campy will be with you, during this mission. And another thing, Lavi has deiced to accompany you on this--"

"HEY BEANSPROUT !!" Lavi's voice irrupted Komui, and he can running over with a huge smile on his face.

"Don't call me that!" I yelled (Lavi thinks that since Yuu can call me that, that he can also). Lavi laughed, and stuck out his tongue. I simply rolled my eyes at him. We all continued to walk towards the ark. As we walked up the stairs entering the ark, I saw Lenalee and kanda standing at the entrance of the since department. I raised up my left arm and waved goodbye. Lenalee did the same, and Kanda just stood there, looking smug like always.

"Bye Lenalee! Bye Yuu!" Lavi yelled, the realized that he should have called you bye his name, because he had his hand on mugen, staring at him with hatred. "Umm.. Allen lets get going!", Lavi said pushing me though the ark.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 -

I stumbled into the ark landing on my hands and knees. "Ouch, Lavi, you didn't have to push me so hard", I said rubbing my knee. "Sorry B--Allen", he said stopping himself by calling me 'Beansprout'. "Good call", I simply said.

"So, Allen, what exactly are we doing?" Lavi said. I turned to look at him in disbelief.

"You mean you offered to come, but had no idea why?", I sighed and shook my head. Lavi looked down and I could tell that his cheeks went ten different shades of pink, I couldn't help but laugh. So I explained to him what exactly what we were doing.

"Oh, okay, so basically we just got to go though different doors, and see where they take us?"

"Yes, exactly", I replied.

"Oh, may I pick the first door, pl--ea--se!" Lavi begged.

"Sure, Lavi, go ahead".

"Hmm...Let's see which door..", Lavi thought about it for few minutes. Then he set his eyes on a over-sized, orange, door, with the word 'Bleach' written on it.

"That one", he pointed towards it. I shrugged and said "Fine with me". We walked over towards it, and I turned the door knob. All of a sudden, it felt like a vacuum, sucking us into the door way.

"Ban!" Lavi yelled making his hammer grow, trying to keep us from being sucked into the door. But it was no use, we were pulled into the entrance.

I could hear Lavi yelling in front of me, when everything went black around us.

"Lavi!", I yelled as I was still falling, but I couldn't hear him. Then I felt something touch my shoulder. I yelled, then realized that it was only Tim Campy. "Geez, Tim, you scared me". I sighed, still feeling uneasy when I finally saw a light under neath us. it came closer and closer as we fell.

Then with a large thump I landed on the ground, which I seemed to be in the middle of the street. I looked around, and then saw Lavi, laying on his stomach.

"Lavi! I yelped, running over towards him. "Hey you alright?" I questioned him with concerned eyes. He blinked a few times, and looked around.

"where on earth are we Allen?" He asked confused. "I'm on quite sure myself", I stood up helping him to his feet. We looked around and it appeared to use that we were standing in the middle of a street in a small neighbourhood. I started to walk around and when something had caught my eye.

"Lavi, a akuma!" I yelled at him. We started to run, as I leading to where the akuma was. When we got there, to our surprise, this akuma looked different. Strangle enough, my eyes wasn't activated. Humm...

It didn't look like the normal level one akuma, or a level two either. I looked at Lavi, but he was already running towards it. "Wait Lavi I think--" But then I was a blur of something orange run past me, past Lavi. It attacked the so called 'akuma' and it's head was simply sliced off in the matter of seconds. I stood there in shock, and so did Lavi. We ran over to the scene, and saw a boy with orange hair. He turned around to see us staring at him. He had a puzzled look on his face. "Can you 'people' see me?" he questioned.

I looked at him as if he was stupid or something.

"Ahh, yea, we can, were not blind", I replied to the boy.

A smug look crossed the boy's face, which reminded me a lot of Kanda, when he did so. Then I noticed the long black and white sword he was holding. He swiftly held it upwards towards me and simply said "who the hell are you?"

I looked at him in disbelief, and shook my head. When Lavi answered the question for me. "We're exorcist, god's men, created to eliminate the world of the akuma, and the Millennium Earl. My name is Lavi, and his is Allen. Now answer this, who the hell are you?" Lavi questioned.

The boy seemed amused and smirked. He lowered his sword so it wasn't pointing at me anymore.

"Ichigo Kurosaki", he said smugly, "Soul Reaper".


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N- Okay, I know the chapters have been really short, but Chapter 5 will be longer. Promise. =3**

*** * ***

We stood there in silence, until I saw another figure running towards him. It was a girl. Her hair was black and she seemed frail. She sort of reminded me of Lenalee, until she spoke.

"Idiot!, you shouldn't have left me back there all alone trying to explain why you suddenly passed out!, I didn't have Kon with us either!" She yelled hitting 'Ichigo' in the head.

"Ouch Rukia, what the hell! you didn't have to hit me so hard!" he bickered back.

"Strike!" I heard Lavi yell. When I looked over to see that he was staring at the girl with hearts in his eyes.

He ran over towards her and she stopped him with a simple punch in the face. Lavi fell to the ground in an instant.

"Who the hell is he?" She looked at Ichigo for the answer.

"Umm... I forget". Again she hit him in the head.

"Really, your such an idiot!" She yelled at him.

"Well I'm sorry, I'm not good at remembering people's names". She rolled her eyes and then looked over towards me.

"So, who are you?" She said with no emotion on her face. "Oh, umm..." she made me feel really uneasy.

"My name is Allen Walker, I'm an Exorcist in the black order. The boy you had just punched in the face is Lavi, he is also a exorcist. We were on a mission to go though the Noah's ark to look around, when we came across this door. When we opened it it sucked us in and we landed here".

She just stood there and looked at me. Silence. Just when it became a bit to awkward, Lavi Stood up. After he did, we heard a large rawr. Then another so called 'akuma' appeared. I ran into action and yelled "Innocence activate!" My arm revealed it's true form, and Ichigo's face went blank. I quickly sliced the 'akuma' into pieces. Then turning around to see that both Ichigo, and the girl named 'Rukia' were wide eyed and in full shock.

"Umm..." I said trying to fill the silence. It was becoming really awkward now when Ichigo burst out loud. "That was... Insane!" He yelled shaking his arms up in the air letting his sword accidentally hit the ground.

"Unbelievable...", Rukia said stepping closer towards me. When she was close enough to touch me, she grabbed my left arm. She examined it closely and carefully.

"Ichigo, I think it's time that we take these two to go see Kisuke". Then grabbing my arm, and Ichigo grabbing Lavi, they dragged us away. We looked at each other in complete confusion. What in earth did we get into now?


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 -

we hafe walked, hafe dragged down the street when Lavi yelled.

"Where on earth are you people taking us?!"

Ichigo stopped walking, which caused Rukia and me to bump into him. "Ouch!", Rukia, and I both said at the same time. Ichigo turned to face Lavi and stare at him with cold eyes.

"Look, Larry, or whatever. Were taking you to see someone to talk about why on earth your here, because really I have never in my life heard about the "Evan" or whatever. Plus I have never heard about these whatever-people either. So shut your mouth, and come quietly".

He looked up at me, and I felt my face flush, losing all colour. This guy _really _reminded me of Kanda now. "My name isn't 'Larry' It's LAVI! and second, it's Earl not Evan..Geez your really stupid". Lavi replied with a chuckle. Ichigo glared at him with hatred. "Come on, let's keep moving", Rukia bursting though the tension. Lavi looked over at her and smiled. "Sure", he snatched his arm away from Ichigo and walked over towards her, putting an arm around her shoulders. But it didn't stay there for long as she punched him in the gut with her free hand. He toppled over in shock and in pain.

"Rukia you really didn't need to do that.." I said. She looked up at me and I looked at her. Her eyes sent chills down my spine and I looked away. I looked at Ichigo and he seemed annoyed at our little 'Moment', and coughed. Rukia looked up at him and rolled her eyes.

"Let's go", she started walking dragging me along with her, leaving Lavi doubled over in pain on the pavement.

* * *

We arrived at this small, little shop. I looked at it with confusion. '_Why are we here?'_ It must have been obvious, because Rukia answered the question that was forming on my confused face. "This is where he lives, and works". She led us into the shop (we went back to get Lavi after realizing that he wasn't following us after 15 minutes of walking). It seemed a bit smaller on the inside than on the outside of the building.

Then a little girl appeared around the corner. Then disappeared again. A few seconds later she came back with a guy wearing a green and white striped hat that covered most of his face.

"Oh, ichigo and Rukia, what a surprise!" His voice rang out almost singling.

"Hey hat-guy", Ichigo said staring at the ceiling.

"Who do we ha-"

"These guys claim to be...umm, what are you guys again?" Ichigo interrupted kisuke, and looked at me with his question.

"Exorcists", I answered the question for him.

"Yea, 'exorcists', who defeat umm..." a blank look ran across his face again. Wow. He really is forgetful.

That's when I finished for him. "We're exorcists, gifted by god, with innocence. Innocence is used to defeat the akuma, which are created by the "Millennium Earl". It is our duty as exorcists to defeat the Earl, and eliminate the world of akuma". I stopped talking and he just stared at me. Until I realized he was staring at my deformed arm.

It made me feel uneasy, so I crossed my arms trying to cover it up.

"Interesting", he walked over and grabbed my left arm and examined it like Rukia had did earlier.

"He had did something earlier, to make it into some kind of weapon, and attacked a demon. within one slice it was defeated", Rukia said as kisuke lifted my arm up and down.

"Very interesting" He said, dropping my arm. He looked over at Lavi and asked "do you also have an arm like this too?"

"No, Allen is a parasite type exorcist, I'm not. I am the equipment type". He pulled out his hammer and showed it to him.

Kisuke walked over picking up the hammer in his hands and examining it carefully.

"How does it work?" Kisuke gave Lavi back his hammer and he gave a demonstration.

"Ban, ban, ban!" He said making his hammer grow. That was a mistake though, it caused Ichigo, Rukia, and myself fall over.

"Idiot! Ichigo yelled, squirming underneath Lavi's hammer. I looked over at Lavi and he was trying to hold in the laughter.

After getting out of the situation we were in, and holding back Ichigo from punching Lavi in the face. We all sat down in the back room around a small table. The little girl came into the room and asked if we would like some tea.

"Yes, please", I said.

"Sure", said Lavi.

"I'll have some too Ururu", Kisuke said.

She walked out of the room and then returned with five cups of tea, placed them down on the table, then left.

"This is a very strange predicament we have came across huh Ichigo" Kisuke said after he had taken a sip of tea.

"I could actually care less", Ichigo shrugged and stretched his arms in the air. That caused him and Kisuke to have a long conversation about 'how being rude to customers is very inappropriate'.

"Hey Allen" whispered Lavi.

"Ya?" I whispered back.

"Doesn't he remind you of Yuu?"

"Yes he dose, and Rukia, she kinda reminds me of Lenalee".

"Well, her looks, just not her attitude".

"That's very true, and Kisuke reminds me of Komui, same childish ways".

After Lavi had said that I couldn't help but laugh. Which Interrupted Kisuke and Ichigo's conversation and made them look up at us.

"What's so funny umm... what's your name?" Kisuke said.

"Allen Walker, and Lavi and I were just talking about how you, Ichigo, and Rukia remind us of our friends back home". He looked at us oddly and then it seemed like an idea flashed across his mind.

"I got it!" He yelled shaking his cane in the air like he was trying to hit an invisible pinata. "Your from a parallel universe!" He sat down and smiled. Ichigo, Lavi, Rukia, and I looked at him like he had gone mad.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N – Lately the chapters have been really short, I'm sorry about that. But I hope you enjoy this one =3.**

*** * ***

He soon hand a hand that hit him across the the head. The hand belonged to Rukia, who didn't look to impressed with him. "That's insane!" She yelled at the man who was rubbing his head.

"You mean to tell us that we came from another world?" Lavi asked. He was writing this down in the notebook he carried around. After all, he is a Bookman. "Yes indeed", Kisuke said with a smile. "Umm, but how do we get back?" I asked. Silence. It was getting to the point of being awkward when Ichigo laughed. He was laughing? We stared at the boy in confusion. His laughter stopped as he stared at me. Well, Glared was more like it.

"I have no idea what is going on, and I really don't feel like helping you out. Small-fry," he smirked. Small. Fry. That did it. "MY NAME IS ALLEN A-L-L-E-N!" I yelled at the boy who kept glaring at me. Everyone stared as they were shocked at my reaction, Lavi tried to hide his smile but couldn't. He just had to say it. "It's actually bean-sprout" Lavi started laughing and he fell over. I glared at him hating him for the moment. "Anyways..." I began to say. "I was right, you are just like Kanda, but he's not big of an idiot like you". That made Ichigo stand up, pointing his blade at my adam's apple. "What did you say, Sm- Bean-Sprout" He spoke though gritted teeth. I stood up, grabbing the tip of the sword with my akuma hand.

"I said your an IDOIT! Berry-Boy!" I replied activating my hand. "That tears it!" He yelled trying to slice me with his sword. I dodged it, turning around and running out of the store and into the street. He came running after me as he tried again to cut me. I stopped it, inches away from my face. I jumped back panting a bit. He was good, for a strawberry.

I noticed the others run out of the store, but then his sword came down and cut my shoulder. I cried out in pain as he chuckled at his hit. "Keep your eyes on your enemy Bean!" He yelled aggravating me. "My name is Allen!" I yelled back. I then activated crowned clown as the white cape flowed down my back. He smirked at the new ability I was able to do. I smiled back at him and activated my sword. His eyes grew huge and then back to normal, he was impressed.

I charged at him, but as soon as I did he opened his mouth. "Banki!" He yelled out as a dust cloud surrounded him. His sword changed to a slick, long, black sword. His black outfit, had grew longer than it was before. I was impressed. He started running toward me when a barrier flew up around him, causing him to run into it and falling on his butt. I burst out in laughter at the sight of his being so shocked.

I was so distracted with laughter that I didn't notice the big blast that was shot at me. I flew into kisuke's shop smashing though the wall. A board fell on top of me, and I was trapped. A very tall, dark coloured guy standing above me. His arm was oddly shaped, it reminded me of my old anti-akuma weapon. Beside his was a orange haired girl with...Umm, an overly large chest, with a very small body. She looked fierce as she had her hands pressed on her blue hair pins. "Who are you?!" She demanded angrily at me. As she said that Rukia and Lavi were running towards us. "Stop Chad, Orihime! He is not the enemy!" Rukia yelled at them.

"Oh, I'm so sorry" Orihime said blushing in embarrassment. "Sorry", Chad said lifting up the board that held me down. Wow. He's strong! I stood up dusting myself off. I grabbed my sword and fused it back to my arm. They stared in disbelief at me,then my arm, and back to my face and to my eye. Orihime gasped as she stared at my eye. "Ichigo! You hurt his eye!" she yelled dropping her hands as the barrier fell. "Oh, no he didn't, my eye is like this because it's cursed". I said lifting up my hair so she could see the pentagram on my fore-head. She looked in amazement and then noticed my shoulder.

"Oh let me fix that for you", she smiled as she placed her hands on her hair pins again. A force field thing came up and over my shoulder. I couldn't believe my eyes. The cut slowly disappeared and healed instantly. "Miranda!" I yelled as she reminded me a lot like her. She looked confused and then I felt stupid. "Sorry, you just remind me a lot of my friend back home. That's all".

While I was talking with Orihime, Rukia was yelling at Ichigo for aggravating me. She had hit him a few times giving the baka soul reaper a nasty head-ache when he returned to his body. The three of them (Rukia, Lavi, and Ichigo) walked over to us. Lavi looked at Orihime and instantly hearts where in his eyes. "Double strike!" He said as she blushed violently. Rukia hit him on the back of the head, and pulled down his bandana over his eyes.

"Keep your eyes in your head, or I'll rip them out" Rukia told Lavi, who shut up instantly. I laughed at the two and so did Orihime. I liked her, she was nice. Kisuke poked his head out from the corner of his store and looked at us. "Well you to did some damage to my shop". He said looking at me then to Ichigo. I sighed, I felt bad, but it was Ichigo's fault in the first place! Not mine! "I'm terribly sorry Kisuke, but after it all, the strawberry did start it" I glared at the berry as he scowled at me. "I'm not the one who has issues with my height", He walked over and tapped the top of my head, rather hard. I glared at him. Yes. He was just like Kanda, only more impossible! That was very hard to believe. I started to think about what would happen if they got into a fight, when he flicked my nose.

"What was that for?!" I yelled at him. "You were staring off in space, and it was irritating me". I swatted his hand away as Lavi burst out in uncontrollable laughter. Everyone stared at him as he fell to in the ground and rolled around. "You, and and him, and Kanda! And imposable together! And hahahaha!" He tried saying, but I understood what he was trying to say. A simple smile tugged in my lips as I to, fell into a fit of laughter with my exorcist friend. Confusion all around until they too couldn't hold in the laughter much longer. After a few minutes of laughter and breathing heavily we all started to clean up the outside of Kisuke's shop.

* * *

"What in the basket Orihime?" Ichigo asked eyeing the basket she was carrying. I hadn't noticed it until now. "Well, Chad and I where trying to find you guys to see if you would like to have a picnic" She smiled at the boy. It made me tense to see how kind she was to him. "Sure we'll come with you guys" Rukia said kindly. Whoa. What happened to the Rukia we had met earlier. It kind of frightened me to see her so, so, kind. I shook it out of my mind as my stomach growled and Orihime looked at me. "You and Lavi-kun can come too, Allen-kun" She offered. I looked at Lavi who was busy talking to Kisuke, trying to find out more information about the so called 'Other World'. Again, after all he is a Bookman. "Sure we would love to, and I am a bit hungry" I replied to Orihime. Lavi had finished talking with Kisuke and walked over to meet us. We waved goodbye to him and walked along. Just Orihime, Chad, Rukia, Ichigo, Lavi and I. I was starting to like this place a little bit more.

* * *

**A/N – wow, intense fight with Allen and Ichigo, lmao berry-boy! Ahh... Sometimes I really crack myself up, soon to come Chapter 7! - Silly-little-rabbit. =3**


	7. Chapter 7

A/N- Hey lovely readers,...okay that really dose not suit me to say... umm anyways, in this chapter we'll see whats going on back in the black order for a bit. So please, do enjoy =3

* * *

"Allen", Lavi said as we walked towards the park. "Ya Lavi?" I asked looking at him now. "Well, where is Timcampy?" I stopped dead in my tracks with a look of horror on my face.

"Timcampy!? Timcampy!? Where are you!?" I yelled out cupping my hand around my mouth as I yelled. It caused everyone to stop and turn to look at me. I suddenly felt something move in my coat. I started to giggle, due to the thing tickling me. Out popped Timcampy as he fluttered his wings and landed on top of my head.

"Oh, Timcampy! I though I lost you!" I cried out as I patted the goldem's small body. Ichigo looked at me and rolled his eyes. As soon as he did a small orange doll came running up and jumped onto his face. "Ahh! Kon!" He yelled at the doll which resembled a lion. "You left me all alone with your sister! I was about to be put into a dress! AGAIN! Don't ever leave MEEE!" It cried. '_How on earth is it talking?'_ I wondered to myself as we continued to walk. Rukia saw the look on my face and grabbed Kon.

"This is how he works" she said as we walked. She pulled out a red glove with a skull on the back. She took Kon from Ichigo, and pressed the gloved hand against his squirming body. A small green ball popped out of it's mouth. She held it up so I could get a better view of it. "Wait!" Lavi said pulling out his notebook and pen. "Okay, you can go on now", he said with curious eyes. "This", she said holding it up, "is a substitute soul pill, They force the soul of the physical body". She handed the small ball to Ichigo and he placed it into his mouth and swallowed it.

His soul reaper self soon popped out as his body stood there. Ichigo's body stood there and turned his head to look at me. It stared at me like I had two heads. "Who is the old man and goofy looking kid?" "I'm not an old man!" I yelled as Lavi laughed. "Anyways, since now I have your I'm running away, haha HA!" He ran away laughing evilly while Ichigo swore and ran off chasing him. We all fell into a fit of laughter as we continued to walk towards the park.

* * *

-_Meanwhile, back at the Black Order-_

It was very peaceful at the Order as another day slowly crept by slowly. There hasn't been any leads to any innocence occurrence lately and I was starting to get really irritated. I spent most of my days training and reading. It was getting really old, really fast. I walked into the cafeteria and ordered my food, (Soba of course) and walked to a near by empty table.

"Hey Kanda!" I heard my name being called out and looked up to see Lenalee. She skipped over and sat uninvited across the table from me. We sat in silence until she sighed. "It's so dull around here without Allen and Lavi" She sighed again. I had to admit, things were pretty dull, but I wasn't about to tell her that.

"Yea, with out the Bean-sprout around, I have no one to bicker with" I said, making Lenalee smile. "Aw you miss Allen! That's so cute Kanda!" Lenalee yelled making the few finders that remained in the room to turn and look at us. I glared at her frustrated that she announced that to the world! (Well people in the cafeteria). Just then a finder walked up to us and gave Lenalee a note. She opened it and read the words that where written on it. "What dose it say?" I asked still a bit irritated at her. "It say that we have to go see brother", she said, "Right now". I was about to take the last bite of my soba, when she grabbed my arm and pulled me away, dropping my last bite onto the floor. "Ahh Lenalee!" I yelled at her as she dragged me down the hall, the last thing I wanted to do was go and talk to Komui.

We walking into the paperwork-flooded room to see Komui with his head down on the desk. I rolled my eyes. Typical he was asleep when he called us to go and talk to him. I walked up to him and sighed. "Lenalee is getting married" I said causing the grown man to jump up suddenly awake. "Why Lenalee! My beautiful Lenalee!" He cried as he ran over to cling onto his sister. "Brother stop it!" She said, "Tell us why you wanted us to come here and talk to you". He let go of Lenalee and walked back to his desk and sat down. I walked back over towards Lenalee and sat down beside her on the small couch that was there.

"Well, you are both aware of Allen and Lavi have gone into the ark so do research for the science department", we both nodded our head in a yes motion. "Well, we have lost contact with the two and decided to send the both of you in with this special device the science department has made". Komui then lifted up a small black cube, there where flashing lights on the side of it. "This is portable transportation device, but you can only use it once. Where not sure what will happen if it is used more than once, so be careful with it. To activate it you just press these two buttons at the same time, It will count down from 20 and then should transport you into the ark. You two will be leaving right after this meeting, so I wish you the best" He smiled and sent us off to the ark.

* * *

"Are you almost ready Lenalee?" I asked the female exorcist. She then walked out of her room and smiled, "Ready" She said, and we began to walk to the science department. "I wonder what happened to them in there, I hope there alright," as usual Lenalee's overprotective instincts were kicking in. "I'm sure they'll be alright, don't worry" I said reassuring her so that she'd be more clam. She seemed to clam down until we go the the entrance of the science department. We walked in having many people greet us and saying good luck to us. We walked up the stairs, but suddenly stopped by Reever. He said he goodbye and hugged Lenalee and sent us off.

I was the first on through the ark, and then Lenalee walked though right behind me. "Okay now where would they be?" I said to Lenalee. We thought for a moment and though...obviously Lavi would want to choose the door. "Lavi would probably choose a door that looked, different than the others" Lenalee said as we looked around. I then noticed a orange door that had the word 'Bleach' written on it. I sighed, it was worth a shoot, what could go wrong? "Let's try that one" I pointed it out to Lenalee and she shook her head yes.

I walked up to the door and opened it. All of a sudden it started to pull us in, Lenalee lost her footing I and grabbed on to her hand. She screamed and as I was also sliding in to the entrance. I finally lost my footing as we were dragging into the entrance.

We landed with a thud in the middle of the street. I stood up and looked around to see where Lenalee had landed. She was laying on the ground knocked out. "Lenalee! Lenalee are you alright?" I shook her as her eyes started to slowly open. "Mmmff?" She moaned as her hand flew up to her head. "Where are we Kanda?" She asked looking around with big purple eyes. "I'm not sure where we are" I replied to her.

"Well," I said getting up off the ground as I took her hand and pulled her up with me. "We might as well look around to see if Bean-sprout and the Rabbit are around here" I said as she dusted herself off. We took a step forward and she fell over in pain. "Lenalee, are you alright?" I asked helping her up. "No, I must have twisted my ankle when we fell, I'm so sorry it's my fault!" She cried. "It's alright, guess I umm...carry you?" There was an awkward pause, but then she shook her head up and down in agreement.

I lifted her up on my back giving her a piggy-back-ride. She giggled and I turned my head to look at her from the side. She smiled at me and I felt my cheeks blush. I started walking with her on my back. I started to think if Komui ever found out about this, he would freak. As I thought of this a small smile slid across my face.

* * *

I walked to a park with her on my back, and we looked around. I sighed, I really had no idea where we were or where Allen and Lavi where. Then, I heard something. A very faint noise coming in our direction. I froze for a second, then setting Lenalee down on the grass. "Kanda wh-" I cut her off with a glare and she fell silent.

"YUUU-CHANNN!!!" I heard someone call my name and I turned around to have someone jump on top of me. The person hugged me to death, as I quickly saw a flash of red hair. I knew who it was.

"Ugh! Stupid Rabbit get off of me! And don't call me by my first name!" I managed to pull him off of me and quickly getting to my feet to point Mugen at his neck. Lenalee yelled at me to put it away and to stop yelling at Lavi.

"I missed you so much Yu-chan! I really really did!" Lavi cried backing away from my sword. I glared at him as I suddenly heard people running up behind us. "See Allen!"He yelled at the white-haired boy. "My Yu-chan is here!" I turned to look at the Beansprout to see his eyes wide in horror.

"My name is Allen!" He yelled at me, while he grabbed the hand of the orange haired girl who stood beside him and running away with her.

"Well, well, well," Lavi said watching the white-haired teen running away with the orange-haired girl. "I guess the Beansprout has found himself a girlfriend" Lavi said as Lenalee giggled. I rolled my eyes as I thought, '_Well,I guess the beansprout does have balls_'.

_* * *_

**A/N – Aww were getting into some cute pairings now! Lenalee&Kanda and Allen&Orihime, Maybe more later on...? I shall think about it some more. Hahaha, "I guess the Beansprout does have balls" Lmao I don't know where that came from, but you know Kanda... Also, some more exciting things to happen, so keep on reading people! So R&R! And tell me what you think.**

**Oh, right I almost forgot, well, next week we have Exams, so I might not be able to update in a while. So be patient, I'll try my best to update as soon as possible.**

**- Silly-little-Rabbit =3 **


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N- Well next chapter is up. YAY! *claps for joy* Any who, let the chapter begin!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or D. Gray-man. Just this plot.**

*** * ***

We ran far enough away from them and stopped beside a tree and I sat down, panting, out of breath. We sat in silence for a few minutes until it got really awkward between us. "Allen?" Orihime said out of the blue. "Tell me about the world you came from". I looked up too see her smiling cheerfully at me. I blushed a bit and looked up at the sky.

"The world I come from is battling a war", I said as her smile slowly faded from her face. "A was between a man named The Millennium Earl. A man who turns people's sorrow and misery, and places there deiced loved ones souls into beings call Akuma. The exorcists, like myself and Lavi, are chosen by god who gave us a substance that destroys Akuma called innocence". I lifted up my black arm and showed her.

"But some innocence doesn't find their accomodator, they are spread out all over the world many years ago. It is our job to find all of the innocence fragments and to stop the Earl from finding the most important piece of innocence, the heart. He has help from others too, people called Noah, who possess different powers and abilities".

"Before we got here, The Earl was creating a new Ark and left us stranding in the old one that was being destroyed. I then soon found out that I had the 14th inside of me. A Noah who had betrayed the Earl and was killed. It had reincarnated inside of me. The Earl, a Noah named Road, And the 14th were the only ones who could control the Ark. I stopped it from self destruction by playing on the piano that controlled it. We took over this Ark and now we have it in possession in the science department back in my world.

"A few months later they ordered me and Lavi to research inside the ark. We did and we came across a strange orange door with the word 'Bleach' written across it. We opened it and it pulled us inside. Then we ended up here".

I finished talking and it went silent again. I laid down on the grass and closed my eyes, when she grabbed and held my black, Akuma hand. I opened my eyes to see her face with a sad look written across it. "Allen, may I ask, but are you a orphan?" My eyes went wide and I quickly sat up in shock. How did she know that? I wondered. I shook my head up and down and answered her question.

"When I was born I was abandoned by my parents due to my arm. When I was five I was adopted by a man named Mana. He died years later and I was left alone yet again. The Earl showed himself to me one day as I was sitting beside Mana's grave. He told me he could bring Mana back to life and I agreed. He soul was brought back and put into the shell of an Akuma. Mana cursed me with this eye as he cut it. My arm soon activated it's self and killed him". Tears started to run down my cheeks as I quickly wiped them away.

Orihime must have noticed because she pulled me in and hugged me. I blinked in disbelief, but slowly eased myself and I soon hugged her back.

"My parents were abusive to me and my brother when I was very young. He was seventeen at the time when we left them. He took care of me and gave me these hairpins. I hated them at first, but I never took them off".

She Spoke as she kept her arms around me in comfort. "My brother was killed in a car accident when I was seven. I was left alone with no one. But then I met Tatsuki, Kurosaki-kun, and the others, I felt less alone and happy again.

She stopped talking and I felt something wet drip onto my shoulder. She was crying. I didn't know what to say so I hugged her tighter, letting her know that I knew how she felt. She sighed and pulled away wiping her eyes dry from the tears. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to cry", she said quietly. "It's alright, I know how it feels, to feel alone, and to feel unloved, But now I have Lavi and everyone at the black order. I now know what it feels like to have a family". I spoke quietly to her as she slowly stopped crying. She looked up into my eyes and I stared into hers.

The tension between us was almost magnetic as we drew closer and closer. I knew I shouldn't be doing this, I barely knew her. But to know that she could open up to me, and I can open up to her, it felt right. Our lips touched as a jolt of electricity went through my veins. It was nice. We moved our lips in perfect rhythm. We cut off the kiss and breathed in the air that surrounded us. I looked at her and her face was pink from blushing so hard. I smiled and touched her face with Akuma hand causing her cheeks to deepen in colour.

"Well I guess we missed out on the kiss, darn!" Lavi's voice made me jump to my feet I blushed as I turned to face a group of people. "Aww Allen-kun! That's so cute!" Lenalee said as her head poked up behind Kanda as she was on his back. "Why is Kanda giving Lenalee a piggy back ride?" I asked still trying to hide the blush on my face. "Ah...well...she hurt her ankle" Kanda stammered. Wait. Was something going on between them? I looked at them with questioning eyes as Lenalee blushed and Kanda looked away.

"I can fix it for her" Orihime said as she raised her hand in the air. Kanda walked over towards her and set Lenalee on the grass in front of her. She pressed her hands on her hairpins then dropped them to place a force field around Lenalee's twisted ankle. Lenalee gasped and looked at me. "She's just like Miranda!" She said while the other two exorcists stared in disbelief.

"This really is a parallel universe!" Lavi yelled as Rukia shook her head in agreement. Just then Ichigo came running towards us with a frown plastered on his face. He was back in his body. "Great more freaks" He said as he glared at Kanda. Kanda glared at him with daggers in his eyes. Ichigo then tossed the small green ball to Rukia and she placed it inside Kon's mouth. It came to life and it started freaking out.

"Rukia he almost killed me!" the stuffed lion yelled as he hid behind her back. Rukia rolled her eyes at him. "Kon, you can't die, you a modified soul".

By that time Orihime finished healing Lenalee's leg. She stood up in amazement, walking around and swinging her leg. "Thank you so much Orihime!" Lenalee cried embracing her in a huge hug. "Your welcome Lenalee", Orihime smiled. She was back to her happy old self again. I smiled happy to see her happy again. All of a sudden my stomach growled loudly and angrily and everyone turned to stare at me. I looked down embarrassed.

"It looks like your stomach had awakened! Run for your lives Allen's stomach will eat you all!" Lavi yelled jokingly, as Kanda hit him across the head. "Aww Yuu-chan, why are you so cruel?" Lavi cried as he tried to attack the samurai in a hug. Kanda then quickly pulled out Mugen and glared at the red-headed rabbit, casing him to back off. I looked at Orihime as she laughed and picked up the picnic basket.

"Well, lets dig in!" She said cheerfully and I gladly walked back over and sat down waiting for the food hungrily. She pulled out various containers and boxes filled with food. My mouth started to water, as it had been hours since I had something to eat. Everyone sat down Orihime as she passed out little boxes of food to everyone. We ate and laughed at each others jokes and then I felt a sudden presence that was unfamiliar. Ichigo must have noticed to because his body seemed tense and stiff. I turned my head around to see a man. Well a man with very pale skin and dark green eyes. His hair was jet black, and he had some sort of helmet on his head. He stared emotionless at me and the group.

"We meet again, Kurosaki".

* * *

**A/N – Dun, Dun Dunhhhh! What on earth will happen?!?! Well anyways, I'm sorry to say, but I won't be updating for awhile, for reasons because I have exams this week. I'm sorry, I've tried so hard to even get this chapter up. So please bare with me people. Thank you =3 R&R please and thank you =3.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N –So, so, so sorry! I have been busy lately, that's for the reason why this chapter is so late. And so the appearance of Ulquiorra... He has always been my fave Arrancar. He is the cutest too...hehehe =3 anyways. Also, it switches from Ichigo's perspective to Allen's many times, so try not to get to confused. Also, I dedicate this chapter to wolf-demon39, because she has given me some great ideas for the chapter, and this story. Thanks a million =)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach, or D. Gray-man, just this weird plot.**

*** * ***

His dark green eyes scanned the group of us until his gaze fell on me. I felt my face flush of colour but I kept a stern, mean, look on my face. His expression didn't change one bit. it was like he had no heart at all...

"It seems to me that you have gathered more friends to defend us off with", He spoke as he kept his gaze on me. "Che, there not friends, just people who happened to show up at the right time" Ichigo smirked at the ivory skin toned man. I felt a tension between the two, and in a flash Ichigo was his soul reaper self, pointing the tip of his blade at the man's Adam's apple. I looked at Orihime as she had a look of pure terror drawn across her face. I focused my gaze back onto the man, but they have seemed to have started their epic battle.

* * *

I swung my sword at Ulquiorra's head as he swiftly dodged it. _Damn it! _I thought to myself as I dodged his punch. But soon came another as it hit me in the gut. I stumbled a bit, back then regained my balance. I swiftly cut him, but only cutting his shirt to reveal the number four on his chest.

"Che, still haven't managed to become number one yet, huh, Ulquiorra?" I smirked as he kept his eerie look on me. "Well, it would be too much of a hassle to do so, and all the blood would stain everything". Ulquiorra said, unemotionally.

"Whatever" I replied and took that opening to swing my blade towards his bare chest.

* * *

My silver eyes widened at the sight of the hole that was where is heart once was. At that moment I knew, there was something very wrong with that man.

"Rukia, who, or what the heck is that?" Lavi said staring at the two fighting, clearly he was talking about the Ivory skin toned man. "That is Ulquiorra, and he is a Arrancar, a hollow, way more advance then a regular one. He is apart of Aizen's army, who is trying to take over soul society the place where us soul reapers live". Rukia spoke as we watched the fight dwell onward.

At that moment, I couldn't help myself, I had to help him. Even though, he is a total jerk, he was one of Orihime's friends, so, he could have a soft side....could he?

I activated my anti-akuma weapon and charged towards the two. "Allen wait!" Lavi yelled as I ran into the battle.

* * *

The next thing I knew what was happening, a large black object came crashing down on top of Ulquiorra. I jumped back out of the way to see Allen, with a angered look on his face. "Hey beansprout this is my battle so ju--" I was cut off by a cero attack from behind. I smashed into a near by building, as I heard Rukia cry out my name as I fell to the ground with a thud. I got up slowly to feel a tad bit dizzy. My vision slowly focused back to normal as I saw Allen blocking Ulquiorra's cero with the white cape I believed he had called "The Crowned Clown". I had to admit that he was pretty good, well for a small little thing.

I regained my balance and started running back to help him out. I charged at Ulquiorra as he was busy being held back by Allen's Crowned Clown. He managed to dodge it and get untangled out of Allen's trap.

"Two against one, that doesn't seem quite far" He said, as he snapped his fingers and five huge hollows appeared out on thin air. I then heard Orihime yell in horror as I turned to see Yammy Riyalgo holding her back.

"Orihime!" Allen yelled as he charged towards her as then a hollow grabbed him and growled loudly, and angrily. "Your not going anywhere kid!" It snarled as he threw Allen to the ground. I heard an unpleasant cracking noise as he cried out in pain.

"Allen!" I yelled as I ran over to kill the hollow. I jumped up in the air and sliced through it's head and it died and faded away. Allen laid lifelessly on the ground, he tried his best to stay awake but I could tell he was starting to black out. I then felt Ulquiorra's sword's tip at the back of my neck. I didn't dare to turn around.

"We'll be leaving now, we got what we came for" Ulquiorra said as he stuck his sword right though my chest. I couldn't believe how easily I was beaten. I fell to my knees as he pulled out his sword. I felt myself slipping away as it felt like forever until I had finally hit the ground. "What a useless piece of flesh" He said as he snapped his fingers again. The last thing I heard was a horrible scream and someone calling my name. Then it went black.

-----

I woke up to feeling stiff and awful. I went to sit up but a tight feeling in my chest caused me to lay back down in pain. I looked around, it seemed to me that I was in Urahara's shop, in the back room. Laying next beside me was Allen, he was still knocked out. His right arm was folded carefully across his chest wrapped up. He must have broken it when the hollow threw him to the ground. Oddly he looked peaceful, yet it was eerie to see him like that, without the kind smile that was always plastered across his lips. I somewhat felt awful that I let him down in a way, I couldn't get to him soon enough.

Then I remembered, Orihime was taken again by Ulquiorra. This time I shot up and quickly got to my feet. I felt dizzy at first as the room spun around me a bit, but then regained balance and walked towards the door. Rukia, Chad, Lavi, Lenalee, Kanda, Urahara and Yoruichi sat around a table. Rukia looked up to see me standing there leaning against the door frame.

"You idiot!" She yelled, "your supposed to be laying down, or you wounds will open up again!"

"Rukia relax I'm fine, see?" I stood up straight, but to my luck the tightness in my chest was back and it pained me to stand up straight any longer then necessary.

"Ichigo, she's right you know", Yoruichi said as she sipped her tea and set it back down again.

"I don't care we need to go save Ori--" I was cut off by another jolt of pain as my wound opened up a bit and started to bleed again. "See, now you opened it up again" She said standing up and pulling me back into the room where I once lay.

Allen's eyes twitched saw we walked in, well as I was pulled in, and he slowly opened his eyes. "Ichigo?" He said quietly but I was still able to hear him.

"Where is Orihime, did you save her?" He asked staring at me with his grey eyes. "No I didn't he took her with him", I said in a sad tone. Allen then sat up and pulled off the covers as he stood up.

"Where are--" I was cut off as he began to answer the question I was about to ask. "I'm going to go save her". Allen's voice was cold and hard, not like the cheery tone he always had before.

"Oh no your not", Lenalee said as she appeared in the doorway with Lavi and Kanda at her side. "Your going to stay put until your wounds have healed, same with you Ichigo-kun". Lavi shook his head in agreement and Kanda just frowned at him like he was saying _'stupid beansprout'_. I sighed, it wasn't worth the energy to fight with them, and sat back down on the 'bed' I was laying on before. Allen, still standing, as he clenched his left fist, obviously irritated with his friend's decisions.

He then sat back down, fist still clenched tightly as an awkward silence filled the room.

"I will save you" Allen spoke quietly so that they wouldn't hear him, but I did. "I will save you Orihime, I promise" I looked at him as I saw a few tear drops fall from the boys face and land onto his lap.

* * *

**A/N – Alright, again, sorry for taking me forever to update. So, well yea, I suck at fight scenes and, yea...All I could say was that I tried my best. Anyways, again, this chapter is dedicated to wolf-demon39, for commenting, and giving me great ideas for this story, Thank you!! =3**

**-Silly-little-Rabbit-**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N – nothing new to say, so, onward to the story**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach, or D. Gray-man, just this weird plot.**

*** * ***

I laid on the bed that was spread out for me in the back of Urahara's shop. Ichigo laid next to me in silence. The only thing that we could hear was the breathing of in and out motion of our lungs. I stared at the ceiling when I heard Ichigo moving around. I turned my head around to his direction to see him sitting upward, leaning against the wall. He was still in his soul reaper form, due to the attack from Ulquiorra and his pal, Yammy. He noticed me staring at him and sighed.

"Orihime, must mean a lot to you, even though you just met her. I can tell by the look in your eyes". Ichigo said as he ruffled his copper orange hair. I looked at him as if he had two heads.

"What? I can be sensitive at times too bean" he smirked as he saw the frown being drawn onto my face. I quickly brushed it off, I didn't feel like wasting my energy on him at the moment. The smirk faded away quickly as he sighed again.

"I'm actually quite jealous of you Allen" Ichigo started saying. "I never got a chance to be really close to her, like you where. And when I saw her smiling like that at you, it made me wish that she would smile like that at me". There was a pause as he tilted his head upward to stare at the ceiling. "But if you break her heart, I'll rip out yours, got that?" And with that we both fell into a fit of laughter.

Lavi then poked his head into the room to see us laughing. He smiled as he walked in and sat between the two of us.

"Looks like the two of you are getting along" Lavi said cheerfully as he placed a hand on both of our shoulders. The laughter then faded and we looked at him with small smiles on our faces. "Lavi" I said as I looked at him, who had the biggest smile ever, plastered on his face. He looked at me with questioning eyes. "You know we need to help Ichigo and Rukia save Orihime" I said well I looked at my hands. "Yea, I figured we should, since us red heads got to stick together, huh, strawberry!" Lavi yelled as he hugged the other teen. "Don't touch me" Ichigo snarled at him as he pushed him away. Lavi laughed and I smiled at the two.

Kanda, Lenalee, and Rukia then walked into the room and sat around us. Kanda had the same old frown on his face, but with a slight bored expression on it. Lenalee had a small sad smile on her's, she was clearly really upset that she couldn't save Orihime. Rukia, the look on her face was grim, and eerie, so I didn't look at her for long.

We all sat in silence. It was unbearable until Lenalee sighed. Her and Kanda gave each other quick glances but then quickly looked away. Kanda was holding something, a small black box?

"Hey Yuu-chan what's that?" Lavi pointed at the object that Kanda was holding. "Don't call me that rabbit". Kanda said with anger and a glare, as Lenalee answered Lavi's question.

"It's a device that the science team and my brother had made to transport us back into the ark". She said as Kanda passed her the black box as she held it out. It was bigger than her hand and had multiple lights flickering on it.

"Well since we found you too idiots, we can go home". Kanda said as he began to reach for the cube. I quickly snatched it out of Lenalee's hand, standing up clutching it to my chest. "We can't go back yet! I have to save Orihime!" I yelled at Kanda, who looked at me with pure hatred. He slowly stood up and met my glare, face to face. The room went cold and silent.

"This isn't the time to fight!" Rukia said as she jumped up. Lenalee stood up then walked in between us and grabbed our ears. "Rukia's right. We can't have you to fighting right now. Allen is right, we can't leave right yet, but you don't have to get so angry about it". Lenalee said as she twister our ears.

"Ouch! Alright we get it!" Kanda and I said at the same time. She let go as my hand flew up to my ear to make sure she didn't pull it off. "Alright all we need now is a plan to save Orihime" Lavi said with a cheerful smile. Once again, the room fell silent.

"I have a suggestion" said a voice. I looked around but the only new living thing that came into the room was a cat, and cat's don't talk. The cat walked up and stood in the middle of the room as it looked around at us with huge yellow eyes. "Why don't you use the same portal you used to save Orihime the first time?" My eyes widened and so did Kanda's, Lenalee's, and Lavi's, at the talking cat. "T-that cat just t-talked!?" Lenalee stammered.

"Well actually I'm not a cat, I'm..." The cat began to say as a big cloud of smoke surrounded it. When the smoke cleared away, in replace of a cat was a woman... A NAKED WOMAN! Lavi suddenly got a nose bleed and fell over. Kanda stared bug-eyed at the purple haired woman. Lenalee covered her eyes, while my face completely went though 40 different shades of red and then I covered my face.

"Put some clothes on woman!" Ichigo yelled, hands cover his face, but with small slits through his fingers. "Oh Ichigo, still so modest, even though I can still see the slits through your fingers" She smiled at him as his face flushed red. "So who do we have here?" She asked, clearly asking the only one one of us still staring at her, Kanda.

It was quite until I heard him clear his throat. "We are exorcists" His voice sounded uneasy. Was Kanda nervous being around naked women...Hmmm....I should take not on this.

"Oh Exorcists, how interesting" She giggled as I held a thump. I opened my eyes to see Kanda too, like Lavi nose bleed passed out on the ground. "For god's sake Yoruichi, put some clothes! Before everyone here faints!" Rukia said as she was clearly stating it towards the men in the room. "Fine" Yoruichi said as I heard her getting up and walking out of the room to put on some clothes.

Lenalee and I slowly uncovered our eyes and stared at Lavi who was still passed out on the ground. Kanda now was sitting up, leaning against the wall. "Umm... I think she broke Lavi, Allen" Lenalee said as we stared at the red-headed exorcist.

"S...S...Sss...Strike!" Lavi stammered as he laid there on the ground. "He'll be fine" I assured her as she picked him up off the floor.

"Well Yoruichi is right, Ichigo, we can get Urahara to open that portal again", Rukia spoke to Ichigo, as we helped Lavi out of his stunned-ness. "Yes we could, but first" Ichigo paused looking at us "we need to train". Ichigo then stood up and walked over towards us. "Come with me" he said. "Tch" Kanda replied as we all got up. Lenalee and I pulled Lavi by his feet into a room with a trap door. He opened it and went down, waving his arm to tell us to follow.

"What do we do with Lavi?" Lenalee asked. Kanda and Rukia then gave each other a sly grin and walked over towards Lavi. "Oh, I'll carry him down" Rukia said with another eerie grin. She then Picked him up, with no problem at all and Kanda then walked over to stand beside her. "Alright, on three. One, two, THREE!" She counted down and the dropped Lavi down the trap door.

Lenalee Gasped in shock and I just ran over to the trap door and looked down. Lavi was falling to the ground!

"RUKIA, KANDA WHAT THE FUCK!!!!" We heard Ichigo yell as Lavi landed on top of him when he had finally reached the ground. Kanda and Rukia burst out into laughter. Wait. Kanda. Laughing!? I think the world has finally gone mad. I sighed as I rolled my eyes at the two, as Lenalee and I climbed down the ladder. We reached the bottom to see Lavi still on top of Ichigo. We picked up Lavi and Ichigo stood up and brushed himself off. He then looked up and glared at the too laughing idiots.

He then returned his attention to us and gave a sly smile. "Just wait till those two get down here" He said as he gritted his teeth together. I rolled my eyes as Lenalee giggled.

The two idiots than came climbing down the ladder. They soon looked at Ichigo and Lavi, and started Laughing again. Ichigo was soon in his soul reaper self and was pointing his sword at Kanda. He stopped laughing and glared at him with hatred. "It's not so funny now, is it?" Ichigo said as he held his sword to Kanda's neck. Kanda then reached down and pulled out his sword and did the same. They both stood there glaring at each other, waiting for one or the other to make the first move. Kanda's eyebrow twitched in irritation, He then soon dodged around Ichigo's sword and sliced his cheek.

Ichigo then jumped back and then his hand went up to his face. A small red river of blood rolled down his cheek. He glared back at Kanda, who had a smug look on his face. He then charged at him and swung his sword. Kanda swiftly blocked his attack, and then swung his sword at the reaper's head. The true battle was just beginning.

- - - -

Many swings, hits, and misses later, as they both stood in front of each other panting, greedily sucking in air.

"I'm sorry, but this...this is pointless" Kanda breathed out as he straitened up. "I rather not waste anymore time here fighting with carrot top here. We have bigger problems back home, and I don't need to be here wasting time while the Earl and the Noah have more time on finding the heart". He then walked over to Lenalee and took the small black box from her pocket. "Kanda, don't leave!" she cried. But sadly it was too late, Kanda had pushed the button and vanished into thin air. Leaving, Lenalee, Lavi, Rukia, Ichigo, and I, standing speechless, staring at the spot where he once stood.

"That jerk!" Lenalee yelled as angry tears formed in her eyes. I too was trying extremely hard not to yell, but sadly failed.

"Kanda you fucking jack ass!" I yelled as everyone fell into silence, as they continued to stare at the spot, where the idiot was standing.

* * *

**A/N – aw man, Kanda, why?!...Well, this chapter is meant to be sort-ish. Also I didn't write the fight scene because, well...I kinda got lazy...hehe =3 anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter =3.**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N – Alright, so to recap, Kanda left everyone, and now how will they get home!? Hehe...You'll just have to wait until I write it! Hahaha! I'm so evil, it's scary :3**

**Disclaimer: I do not own D. Gray-man or Bleach, just this plot.**

*** * ***

I took my anger out by smashing some of the huge rocks that laid about in the training area. Slicing and dicing away, trying to fight back my anger, but all it did was make me more frustrated. Finally I stopped and clasped onto the ground. My hand went back to it's regular form and I placed my head in my hands. Lenalee walked over towards me and placed a hand on my shoulder. I quickly darted a look of hatred towards her, but then my face soften to an apologetic expression.

"Sorry Lenalee", I mumbled as I turned my head away from her sad face. "It's alright Allen" He said squeezing his shoulder. She then got up and walked around to face me. She keeled down and place both her hands on my shoulders. I looked up to see her smile, but it wasn't her normal happy smile, there was a tinge of sadness mixed with hurt in it. "I'll do everything I can to help you Allen-kun". She then squeezed my shoulders in reassurance, and got up to walked back over to Lavi and the others.

I looked down at the ground thinking. The thoughts went by a mile a minute, my mind frantically thinking, and rethinking of how to tackle on saving Orihime. I was getting even more frustrated by the minute as I clenched and re-clenched my fists. I didn't notice when everyone had finally walked over until Ichigo coughed, trying to get my attention. I raised my head to see multiple eyes staring at me. I looked at them with confused and sad eyes.

"Were going to get Urahara to open up the portal we used back when we first went to Las Noches, Hueco Mundo" Rukia said as she answered the questioning look in my eyes.

Lavi's head tilted to the side as I looked at him with another question forming in my eyes. "What is Hundo Mueco?" I asked as I kept my gaze on Lavi. He then tilted he back and looked up at the ceiling, almost bored like. "Hueco Mundo" He began as he casually stretched his arms up in the air, "Is the place where the Hollows live, and where Orihime is held captive. Am I right Berry-chan?" Lavi's gaze then darted at the other red-headed teen, who seemed angry at the new name Lavi had come up with.

"Don't call me that," He stated. Not demanded, "And yes, you are right". Lavi's face brightened up as he was right, after all, he needed to know as much as he could to report back to bookman. Ichigo simply rolled his eyes, and turned his look to face me, who I was still sitting on the ground.

"Now, before we go save Inoue, we must train you on how to deal with the Espada", He then reached down and held out his hand. I took it slowly, and he pulled me up in a firm grasp. I let go and dusted my self off. With a cheery smile I looked around everyone. "Let's get to training" I replied to Ichigo as he smiled at me.

* * *

Urahara and Yoruichi were now down in the training room with the rest of us. I felt a bit uneasy, to see what on earth, they would to to us as I remembered our first encounters. I shuddered and shook my head, it couldn't be that bad, could it? Yoruichi then walked over to Lenalee and looked her up and down. I saw that Lenalee felt uneasy about the way she did so. She walked around her, inspecting her, as if she was a judge in a dog show looking at Lenalee as if she where the top poodle. She stepped back at looked at her straight in the eyes. She then grabbed her face and squeezed her cheeks. "What can you do?" Yoruichi said as she let go of her face, as Lenalee put her hands to her cheeks. "I have what the science department back home call 'the dark boots' and equipment type innocence". Lenalee pointed downwards to her feet. Yoruichi bent down and looked at the closely, picking up one foot then the other as she examined them, again reminding me of dogs shows.

"Show me" Yoruichi demanded as she stood up and stepped back once again. Lenalee shook her head up and down in agreement. "Innocence activate" She said as her dark boots lit up and she jumped into the air. She back flipped and landed left foot on a large rock formation behind everyone. It immediately split into and came crashing down. Yoruichi had a smug smile on her face and Urahara smiled with impression, as well Rukia and Ichigo stared in awe with their mouths open.

Lenalee deactivated her dark boots then walked back over to the rest of us, with a huge smile on her face. "How was that Yoruichi-sama?" Lenalee asked as Yoruichi still smiled. "That was impressive" she replied to Lenalee as she smiled brightly.

Yoruichi then stepped away and walked over towards Lavi. He stood still, but I could see him fidgeting his fingers by his sides nervously. She did the same as she had done to Lenalee. It was odd, that Lavi reminded me of an untrained golden retriever as for his gitteriness. It made me chuckle a bit as I pictured Lavi as a dog in stead of a rabbit as Kanda usually called him. The thought of Kanda made my hands clench into fists once again, but I quickly brushed away the thought of him.

I turned my attention back towards Lavi and Yoruichi as he had his hammer out already. He then activated it and smashed the remaining rock bits Lenalee had left behind. She still had the smug look on her face. Lavi walked back towards her, like Lenalee, he had a huge smile plastered on his face. "May I see it?" Yoruichi asked. Lavi then deactivated it and passed her the small hammer. She looked it over twirling it in her finger tips. She passed it back to him as he carefully placed it back into it's holder on his leg.

Next it was my turn. She swiftly walked over to me and looked me up and down, as she did for Lavi and Lenalee. Making me feel like a stray mutt, not good enough for the dog show. A drop of sweat rolled down my forehead. She lifted up my left arm, as I suddenly got tense. Gently lifting it up and examining it. Rolling up my left sleeve to reveal my black arm. She took a hold of my palm and flipped it over showing the bright green cross embedded in the back of my hand. Her index finger flexed out to trace the cross on my hand, as it made me feel uneasy. I never really liked it when people stared at it, not even touch it, it reminded me of why my parent abandoned me.

"What can you do with this arm of yours?" Yoruichi said, knocking me out of my thought. She dropped my arm and stepped back. I took in a deep breath as I noticed the grin on Ichigo's face. "Innocence activate!" I said as my arm activated into it's akuma form. Instead of the smug look on her face, it was a look of impression.

I walked over towards another large rock, due to the fact that the one Lenalee and Lavi were smashing, was completely turned to dust. I raised my arm and sliced the rock, as it was cut into multiple pieces. I then walked back over to the other, with my arm still activated. Yoruichi smiled as I walked closer towards her. I stopped in front of her as she reached out and grabbed my left arm. Lifting it up so she could take a closer look, examining my palm, fingers, and the rest of my black arm.

"Oh, oh, oh! Allen show her your sword of exorcism!" Lavi yelled jumping up and down like a overly hyper puppy. She dropped my arm and looked at me, waiting to show her. So I took a deep breath and pulled on my left arm. Slowly pulling the sword from my arm like it was forming it's self out of thin air. I caught a quick glance at Ichigo and Rukia. If their eyes got any wider I swear they'd pop out of their heads. A small smile tugged at my lips as I saw that, it made me feel good inside. I finished pulling out my sword as everyone, Not including Lavi and Lenalee, stared in amazement. Ichigo walked over and placed a hand on my right shoulder, as my left one was currently in my sword.

"Well, why didn't you show me this earlier when we were fighting?!" He asked, as he chuckled afterwards. I laughed at him as Yoruichi, Rukia, and Urahara all stepped closer to take a better look at my arm, which was now a sword.

"Alright, now that we know what you three can do, it's time to train" Urahara said as Yoruichi nodded her head up and down.

* * *

_-Three Hours Later-_

We all laid on the ground panting in exhaustion. I never knew they could be so...persistent. The next thing I know Ichigo comes up to me and pours a bucket of ice cold water on me.

"Ahhh! What the hell Ichigo?!" I yelled at the grinning boy. "Getting you up" his grin faded and he had a more serious look on his face. "We're ready to go to Hueco Mundo" he reached down holding out his hand. I grabbed it as he pulled me up to stand. I looked over at Lenalee and Lavi, they smiled brightly, reassuring me that they will do their best to save Orihime.

"Allen" Lenalee said as she walked closer towards me. She placed a hand on my shoulder, "Let's do our best". "Ditto!" Lavi cheered in raising a fist in the air. I nodded in agreement with a smile on my face.

We all walked over towards the portal and I looked up too see five different people standing beside Urahara and Yoruichi. One man was bald and had a crazy animal killer essence about him. He grinned evilly at my direction, which caused me to shudder. Next beside him was a very beautiful man with raven black jaw length hair, he also had these weird feathers on his right eyelash and eyebrow. On the opposite side of the bald man stood a woman with the same orange hair colour as Ichigo. My eyes then trailed down to her chest, my cheeks flushed red, for her chest was double the size of Orihime. She giggled as she must had noticed my expression. Next to her stood a short boy, he looked about fourteen years old. The odd thing was that his hair was as white as mine, and his eyes seemed cold. The last person standing there was another man, his red crimson hair was tied back in a high ponytail. He also had tribal looking tattoos on his forehand and ran down his neck. Ichigo then ran over and stood beside him.

"Oi, Ichigo, who are your friends?" The red-head asked him as he stared at me. We all walked up to them, so they could get a closer look of us and we could of them. I took a quick glance at Lavi who was staring, well drooling at the orange haired girl who smiled at the brain-dead teen in front of her. I rolled my eyes and put my attention back towards Ichigo and the red head.

"This here is Allen Walker", Ichigo pointed his thumb at me, "Beside him is Lenalee lee, and the drooling idiot over there is Lavi" Ichigo chuckled.

"Allen, Lenalee, this is Renji", Ichigo pointed towards the red head, who smiled brightly towards Lenalee, who blushed. "Next is Toshiro", "Don't call me that, call me Captain Hitsugaya" The white haired boy said as he glared at Ichigo. "Alright, next is Matsumoto, who clearly has caught Lavi's eye" Lenalee and I chuckled as she took her attention off Lavi, and smiled at us.

"This is Ikkaku" Ichigo pointed at the bald man, who again sent shivers down my spin as he gave us an eerie look. "And last but not least" Ichigo giggled on that part, "Is Yumichika". The raven haired man glared at Ichigo for laughing, then smiled at the two of us. "It is nice to meet the three of you, and it must have been very nice to meet me also" he chuckled at the last part, in his overly sweet voice.

"Alright enough chit-chat, and Lavi", Rukia came up behind him and hit him across the back of his head. "Ouch! Ruki-chann! That hurt!" Lavi wined as he held his head. She grinned in delight at his reaction. "Anyways", Yoruichi said, "Hitsugaya, and everyone here will be helping you to save Orihime. Urahara and I will open up the portal". She said as she turned to look at Urahara, and nodded in return. All of a sudden they large wooden frame behind everyone, that I had just noticed, lit up and the portal opened.

"Last one there is a rotten Hollow!" Renji yelled as he jumped up and into the portal. "Hey!" Ichigo yelled as he followed him in. Rukia rolled her eyes and followed them in afterwards. Lavi was still gawking at Matsumoto, so she took his and and jumped in, along with Toshiro. Yumichika, flipped his hair, then jumped, following him was Ikkaku, who yelled as he charged in and dove into the portal.

I looked at Lenalee as she looked really nervous. "Hey, it'll be alright, here take my hand", I said to her as I held out my hand to her. She smiled and took it, "Thanks Allen-kun" she said. Then we both took a few steps backward and ran and jumped into the portal. The next thing I knew was that we were surrounded by darkness.

* * *

**I'm sorry for taking so long to update, I've been busy lately. But any who, Toshiro, Renji, Matsumoto, Ikkaku, and Yumichika have joined in! YAY! Haha I loved them as a team, there so funny together, it's hilarious when Toshiro freaks out at them...and Ikkaku killer inside him scares me a bit...*hides from scarey bald-man*. And well, not much said about Yumichika, he's just so girly, lmao XD. Matsumoto and Lavi should be interesting, and so should some Lenalee and Renji action going on there...Hmmm...I smell ROMANCE!!...haha **

**Comments and reviews are very appreciated , no flames please...and tell me what you think of the parings so far. - Silly-little-rabbit :3 **


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N – Alrighty-ohh, so to recap on the last events, Toshiro, Matsumoto, Renji, Ikkaku, and Yumichika have joined the team to save Orihime in Las Noches!!...any who, onward to the story.**

**OH WAIT!!...If anyone has any ideas on who I really should pair up with each other...I want your opinions! So leave comments, and I'll see what I can do.**

**Disclaimer - I do not own D. Gray-Man or Bleach just this insane story line :3**

*** * ***

We fell into a pit of darkness, until we landed on something lumpy. "Ouch!" something yelled underneath us which made me realize we landed on someone. I quickly got up to my feet, pulling Lenalee with me. The person stood up and it was Yumichika. He stood up, fixing his hair, and dusting himself off.

"Hmmpf!" He muttered as he walked away. Lenalee giggled as a small smile tugged at my lips. I looked around. Las Noches was like a dessert, sand, sand, and more sand. The sky was black, with nothing but the moon lighting to be able to see. I looked around and spotted Ichigo and Renji Bickering, I rolled my eyes and ran over to them, with Lenalee hot on my trail. WE got closer to them as Renji looked up and noticed Lenalee again. He Stopped talking to Ichigo and walked over towards her, with a huge grin on his face. She smiled back, her cute little smile of hers.

"Did you hurt yourself when you fell?" Renji asked with serious eyes. "No, I'm fine, but thank you for caring". That caused Renji's face to turn bright red.

"Alright Renji, enough hitting on Lenalee", Ichigo burst in, hitting Renji's back. "I w-was n-not hitting o-on h-her!" Renji yelled but the blush still remained brightly on his face. "We don't have time for your lovey-dovey stuff, now come on" Toshiro stepped in with his arms crossed over his chest. He seemed irritated, but then I remembered why. "Toshiro is right we need to get going", I said walking past him. After walking a few feet away from the others, I had realized something. Where on earth did the Espada live? I hit my head in realization and turned around to face the group of people who stood as they stared at me.

"Umm...Where is Hueco Mundo?" I asked the group of Soul Reapers. Their faces went blank, as to trying to remember where it was. "So your telling me you have no idea where it is!?" I yelled falling backward onto the ground. I was to tired to deal with this. I put my hands to cover up my face in frustration.

I sat up and crossed my legs, staring at the dumb founded Soul Reapers. All of a sudden my face was pushed into the sand by something small smashing my head down.

"Itsygo!" It yelled as it jumped off my head. I lifted my face to see a small child clinging onto Ichigo's face crying. Spitting out the sand that was stuffed into my face, and dusting myself off, I stood up and stared at the child. It was small, the size of a toddler, and it was a very young little girl. She had peppermint green hair. She was wearing rags, and she had a white cracked skull on top of her head.

Skull....

I ripped off my glove on my left hand and activated my Innocence. Pointing at the toddler, She turned around and stared wide eyed. "Itsygo! Itsygo! He's gonna hurt Nel!" The small girl yelled as she hugged onto Ichigo's head more tightly. "Mmmff! Mmmff!" Ichigo mumbled as he waved his arms around in the air like a mad man. Smack! I then felt Rukia's hand hit me on the back of my head.

"Ouch! What was that for!" I yelled. "Nell is not the enemy, Idiot", She stated rolling her eyes at me. "Ohh..." I blushed in embarrassment, "I'm sorry Nel" I said, deactivating my innocence. She cringed away from me, hiding her face in Ichigo's neck. "Itsygo", Nel said though her teary eyes, "Who is that mean old grandpa?"

Her words shocked me as I hung my head in shame. The others burst into a huge fit of laughter, soon I heard small foot steps walking up beside me. It was Lenalee. She put a hand on my shoulder and then smiled at the small girl in Ichigo's arms.

"Hello there Nel, my name is Lenalee", Lenalee said as the small girl turned around and looked at Lenalee with huge green eyes. She tilted her her head, then smile a big toothy grin.

"Lee-Naa-Leee" Nel sang as she then giggled uncontrollably. Her giggling was contagious as Lenalee and I started to laugh, shortly after, everyone was laughing, everyone but Toshiro. I stopped laughing and I looked at him, then back at the small child in Ichigo's arms.

"Nel, do you know where Hueco Mundo is?" Everyone stopped laughing and stared, wide eyed at the girl. She looked at me, tilting her head to the side, with wide green eyes. "Yes, Nel knows where it is", she answered my question. "Please Nel! Show us where it is!" I yelled in hope of saving Orihime.

"Nel won't!" Nel said, hopping down out of Ichigo's arms and towards me. "Why not?" I asked kneeling down to her height. "Cause Nel doesn't want to tell a mean old grandpa!" She stated, crossing her arms over her chest in a huff.

Again I hung my head in shame, as Lenalee giggled. "How about telling me Nel?" Lenalee asked, holding back her giggle fit. Lenalee bent down to the small girl and patted her head.

Nel looked at her with big innocent eyes. A huge smile appeared on his lips. "Okay!" Nel said smiling. Lenalee smiled as I frowned, usually I was great with kids. I sighed as I closed my eyes as I gave into my defeat. After a few minutes I reopened them to see no one there.

Timcampy bit my head in irritation, as he must have been really annoyed at my spaced-out-ness. "Come on Allen-kun! We're leaving!" I heard Lavi's voice call out to me. I stood up and looked around, funny, I didn't see the annoying little rabbit. All of a sudden a giant worm jumped out of the sand and over my head. I fell back as I was startled to death by the worm. It slid it's way towards me, as I noticed Ichigo's flaming orange hair on top with a goofy grin plastered on his face.

"Come on beansprout, let's get moving!" Ichigo yelled at me, still with that smile on his face. "The name is Allen! Berry-kun!" I yelled laughing at him as I ran over to the worm, to climb up it.

"I'm going to save you Orihime, I promise you." I said as we all sat on top of the worm as we began our journey towards Hueco Mundo.

* * *

- _Mean while back with Kanda and his problems -_

I stumbled thought the Ark, trying to figure out where the heck was the black order. I let out a deep sigh. _'Maybe I shouldn't have left them there'_ I thought to myself. I then remembered the last look on that was on Lenalee's face. I frowned, she is so going to kill me. Again I let out a sigh, I stopped and turned to the final last white door, in this freakishly white place. I shrugged and opened it, walking though it, and closing the door right behind me.

I _finally_ had chosen the right door. I soon was surrounded by people from the science department, hounding me down with questions like:

"What happened?"

"Are you alright?"

"What was it like there?"

"Where is Allen and the others?"

I could slowly feel my tension rising as my hand slide down, and slowly unsheathing Mugen.

"WHERE IS MY LENALEE!?" I heard Komui yell as everyone soon fell silent. I felt a sweat drop roll down my forehead, great, now I knew I was going to get it. Komui stormed his way over to me, his expression on his face was full of anger.

"I'm going to ask you one more time Kanda," Komui said, eyes gleaming with hatred, "Where is Lenalee?" His voice was lower, but yet still filled with rage.

"Ahh...well you see...she's...umm...." I stuttered, normally I wouldn't, but when it comes to his Lenalee, he'll go insane. I mean full on physio man. "I...ahh...left them....there....in the ark..." I finally choked out. Komui's face darkened as he stared at me with full-on-hatred. I gulped in fear on what he'd do. I made sure not to show fear to the others, I didn't want them to know I was actually scared of the idiot man standing in front of me.

"Now Kanda", Komui said still glaring at me. "You do realize I will have to do some, oh-so unpleasant things to you..." Komui soon hand many sharp objects in his hands, the most noticeable one was his signature handy-dandy drill. I silently prayed to god that I would not die by the hands of this insane maniac.

"What if I go back and save her and the others? What will happen to me then?" I asked in my most sarcastic voice. Komui stared at me for a few minutes in silence. Again I could slowly feel the anger inside me rising to my limits.

"Che" I mumbled, crossing my arms over my chest ion irritation. "Fine", Komui said, "but with these conditions..."

Komui went on, explaining the many conditions I must follow, or he'll do those oh-so unpleasant things to me. "Alright, fine, I'll do it your way" I said as he had finally finished explaining, in detail on what I must do. "Just let me go eat and get ready, and I'll be on my way," I sighed in irritation, sometimes I really, really, hated my job.

"First, before you go. I'll need the cube back" Komui held out his hand, waiting for me to give it to him. I quickly took it out of my pocket and handed it to him. I then rushed out of the science department, ignoring the quick glances at me and the few quite comments from the science department people.

I finally reached my door and slammed it shut. God that Komui gets on my nerves! I quickly got my things for the bathing room and headed out. I might as well get a bath, and some soba before I go back to that god-awful place.

* * *

_- An hour and a hafe later -_

I had finished my soba and was headed back towards the science department. Komui was standing at the door way of the place, he must have been waiting for my arrival. I rolled my eyes to myself. "Che..." I said to him as I walked into the overly large room. He smiled, a sly evil smile at me, as I glared coldly back at him.

"Well you get on your way, and here" Komui passed me back the cube and I placed it back into the pocket of my exorcist jacket. "Let's get this over with" I said sourly to the evilly smiling man. He snickered at me as again, I rolled my eyes.

I walked up the plat form tat lead up to the ark, as I soon heard foot steps coming up from behind me. I quickly turned around, but as soon as I did I was pushed into the ark. "AHHHHH!!!" I yelled as I started to fall into the ark, pushed by the unknown member of the black order. And so began my journey, to retrieve Lenalee, the Idiot Rabbit, and lastly, the Beansprout.

* * *

**A/N- Oh-kay, well I'm back with another chapter, YAY! Hehehe... I'm a bit hyper as you can tell. Oh, down to business, I decided that I will on be open for any suggestions to any one-shots about any of the following stories: D. Gray-man, Bleach, Death Note, and Fullmetal Alchemist. I am willing to do yaoi, even the pairing I well, really don't think belong with each other.... example: IchigoSado....EWW.... But that's beside the point. Just tell me any simple idea about what you want, and I'll try my best to fulfil your wish...Hehehe I sounded like a genie XD! So, inbox me on your ideas! I will also do cross-fiction. So send away! -- Silly little rabbit =3**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N – Ahhgg! I'm sorry! *Bows respectfully* I have been so busy lately, I haven't found the time to write any of this. Sorry for all of you who have been waiting for a while to read the next chapter. I had a lot of family problems to deal with lately as well. But anywho, I'm back! So, alright to recap on the last events, Kanda was pushed into the ark, but by who...Hmm A secret service monkey?...no, but anyways on to the chapter. **

**Disclaimer – I do not own D. Gray-man, or Bleach, just this totally whacked out plot.**

After hours of listening to everyone's ranting, Renji's and Lenalee's flirting, and the occasional Lavi making stupid comments about the most idiotic things he could think of, we made it to Las Noches. Finally! I thought to myself, I was getting quite annoyed with the others, more importantly I was really fidgety from sitting still for two or three hours. The worm came to a stop, about 50 meters away from the huge white building. I stared at it, and in some eerie way it reminded me of the black order. Weird.

The only major differences was that the Black Order was very tall and black. While, Hueco Mundo was very long and white. But still those where the only differences between the two.

"Alright, let's get a move on", Ichigo patted my back, knocking me out of my train of thought. "Oi Allen!" Lavi shouted, just randomly popped out of nowhere. "Doesn't this place remind you of..." "The Black Order?" I finished his sentence for him. He laughed a bit and nodded his head in a yes motion.

"I guess I really didn't need to say that anyways" Lavi chuckled again, soon jumping down off the worm to meet up with the others. I turned to face Ichigo, but he had already jumped down to catch up with the others as well. I soon followed coming out of my daze. Timcampy fluttered around my head, then soon landed on the top of my snowy white hair. I patted the overly large golem as I soon joined the others as we began to walk on towards the head quarters of the espadas. Nel was again, clinging on to Ichigo, as he carried her on his shoulders as we walked. She stared wide eyed at me and then at Tim.

"What is that?" Nel asked pointing at Tim.

"This", I began, "is Timcampy" I held out my hand as Tim flew down and landed on my palm. Nel's eyes brightened at the sight of him, she really was easy to amuse. Timcampy then flew out of my hand and on to her small hands, holding the golem ever so carefully. She raised it up to her face and in one swift movement she stuffed it in to her mouth.

"TIMCAMPY!" I yelled at her at the fact that she had eaten my poor Tim! Lenalee soon ran over and patted Nel on the back, and trying to pry the small girl's mouth open. Lenalee manged to do so, as Tim flew out of her mouth an into the hood of my exorcist's jacket.

"Why did you try to eat Tim?" I yelled waving my arms around like an idiot. "Nell thought it would taste good," She then stuck out her tongue, with a sour look on her face. "He tasted icky!" She than giggled.

"Alright, now if your all done fooling around, we should get going" Toshiro burst into our conversation, with a angry look on his face. Clearly he wasn't the type to fool around with. He stood there along with Matsumoto, Ikkaku, and Yumichika. So we all began walking towards the giant white home of the espadas.

"Whoa! It's even bigger up close!" Lavi yelled raising his arms up in the air. We all sshed at him. He then ducked his head in shame, as we continued to the entrance.

We scaled along the side of the building, slowly and carefully. We soon found an entrance and entered inside. It was the same as the outside as it was on the inside. Plain, white, bare walls with long hall ways that lead to places unknown, and ones that will lead us to Orihime. I soon felt unbelievably irritable and inpatient. I soon then felt myself running. Running so fast though these bare white hallways. I heard everyone behind me yelling for me to stop, but I didn't. I keep running, all I knew was that I needed to find her. I wanted to see her smile, her voice, I just needed to be with her.

Twists and turns, running, and running following these eerie hallways. When I finally came across a door. Stopping on my heels, I turned to look at it carefully. The tall black door stood there, mocking me as if it where saying 'open me, open me' over and over just to piss me off. Facing this door, I slowly raised my arm up to grab onto the door knob. Twisting it open, and pulling it open. I walked in and closed it behind myself. The room was also white, but with a small white couch, and a tall window which let the full moon shine though.

But what caught my eye was the small figure sitting in the corner. It looked like a girl, small, yet she seemed distant. I got this eerie feel about her. I walked slowly towards her, trying to get a better view of the girl.

"Ori-Orihime?" I stuttered her name. The girl moved slightly and turned to face me.

"Allen...." Her voice was hoarse and groggy sounding. I then ran towards her, hugging her closely in my arms. Orihime sat there motionless, almost as if she wasn't quite there. Something was wrong.

"Hey Orihime, are you alright?" I pulled her back to get a good look at her face. When a look of horror spread across my face. Her eyes where dazed and unfocused. She had scratches and cuts on her cheeks, and a deep one on her forehead. Blood covered her shirt as I looked down, which there where more cuts and bruises. She looked like a broken bird, once she was so cheery, yet that bastard, Ulquiorra had done to her. Anger slowly raising up inside me. I soon then regained myself, as I looked at her again. I quickly grabbed her in my arms and lifted her up. She stiffened herself in my arms. I felt my heart sink as she had done so.

I quickly got up and ran out of the room. Dashing though the hallways, trying to find my way back to the others. When I stumbled into a tall figure, causing me to fall to the ground as Orihime fell to the side of me, making some weird cry noise.

I looked up at the figure who stood there laughing at us. It was a man, no it was an espada. His hair was an electric blue as he also had the same colour around his eyes. His hollow mask was on his jaw, which was which lined up from his high cheek bone to the end of his chin. His eyes where full of humour, yet they where like the eyes of a lion, looking down on it's pray.

"Well who do we have here? A bird and a baby mouse?" He said with a smirk, as I felt my gaze anger towards him. I. Am. No. Mouse.

"It seems to me that I have found another ass hole" I said politely as I had a smirk across my face. Then next thing I knew was that I had a punch to the face, causing me to hit the wall with a thud. The last thing I heard was Orihime crying and screaming my name, as I soon blacked out.

_-Mean while back with Kanda-_

"Where on earth are we?" I said as I rubbed my head in confusion, clearly I have made it to the place where the others are.

_Flash back_

"_So I'll open the portal for you to get to Hueco Mundo, and to find the others. But this time I will be coming with you." Yoruichi said as she crossed her arms as she explained what was going on. I stood there, unimpressed with the situation I was put into by Komui. God I hated him so much sometimes. Yoruichi then opened up the portal as we then where sucked in, along with her as well. _

We all walked along the white sand as we searched for this large white building Yoruichi was talking about earlier. I really really, was starting to think of leaving the black order, when she had stopped us from walking. What now?

I then looked up to see a giant monster. Oh, great, and akuma, here? I was starting to think that god has sent me here just to laugh at my face. I unsheathed Mugen as I pointed it at the beast. But oddly, it didn't attack, it just sat there staring at us, and come to think of it, it reminded me of an overly large worm. It then sniffed us and went underneath the sand.

"Where did it g-" I began to say, but it was to late. It had resurfaced underneath us and started moving quickly across the white desert.

"It seems to be giving us a ride?" Yoruichi said as we sat there riding on top of this overly large worm.

"Well alright, I guess, wake me up when we get there" I said as I put Mugen away and laid back, closing my eyes and drifted off to sleep.

**A/N- Alright, short chapter, and yea.. that's about it...Oh wait, sorry if I'm writing Kanda very OCC-ish, I just find it hard to write in his perspective, Darn his overly angered ways, and very very sexiness =3 Anywho, please R&R I want comments on how I can make this story even better! Hehe and thank you to all the lovely people who have been watching this story, it makes me happy =3 *Smiles hugely* Thank You!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

**I AM SO SORRY !, *cries* I haven't updated in forever, and soo many people have been adding this to their watch lists ! I'm such a horrible person !, but enough downing myself due to that fact. I have been so busy, with work, helping out my mom cause my dad is over seas, and people moving into our house. These few months have been so hectic, It was really not good on my well-being. At one point I even forgot about fanfiction ! until I got an email the other day... Gahh I'm so horrible ! Will my follower ever forgive me ? *Sighhh*...I do hope so...:( **

**Alright where we last left off, Allen had gotten knocked out by Grimmjow, oh how I love that blue haired Espada...And Kanda was riding on the huge worm thing with Yoruichi...and others...Hmmm =3...We shall see**

**D. Gray-man and Bleach do not belong to me, Just this crazy plot**

When I awoke it was dark. Nothing but darkness, yet I could still fell a presence in the room. Though, I was not sure who's it was, Orihime's or the blue haired Espada. I tried to move, but could not. I was tied down, my arms and legs tied by straps knotted together hold me down on the cement floor. I struggled, trying to feel myself from their clutches, but it was useless.

"Innocence Activate!" My left arm soon was freed, and I quickly undid the rest the the restraints. I stood up, and looked around, my eyes where slowly becoming used to the dark, but still, I couldn't tell who was in here with me. That's when I heard it. The soft music playing in the background. Someone was playing the piano. But why? Why on earth where the-

That's when I heard her singing. That song, the song that Mana and I shared together. The words where being sung so beautifully, yet, they caused so much pain. The voice of the 14th started to laugh in the back of my mind. I gritted my teeth as he continued to laugh insanely to the music. Where was it coming from, and who was singing it? I started to walk, slowly moving my feet to the source of thew tune. It grew louder and louder, both the music and the 14th. I lifted my hands up to cover my ears in pain as I walked to the player. There sat the figure, playing the piano while singing Mana's song. I reached out to them, but stopped in horror.

The figure, the person sitting there, was Orihime. Her lips moved to the music as her fingers moved gracefully a crossed the piano keys. I stared in horror as she played. My head started to pound even more. It was breaking me down. I had to stop her, yet still why was she like this? I looked up and saw her face, clearly this time. Her eyes. They where not her eyes. They where open as if she where hypothesized. I tried to reach out to her, but it was hurting so much. I could slowly feel myself fading into the blackness, as the 14th laughed.

"Ori-hime"... My voice faded as I fell back into the darkness, as she played the last note on the piano.

_-Mean while back with the others-_

"Damn it Allen, where the fuck did you go!" I yelled irritated at the fact that he just got up and ran off without us.

"Oi, Ichigo, clam down, Allen will be alright, he's a tough little Beansprout" Lavi said, smiling to big while patting my shoulder. I slowly turned around and glared at him. He slowly backed off and hid behind Rukia.

"No, you don't understand, the Espada are strong, really strong, I can barely fight them" I clenched my fists in anger. Everything quickly went quite, It was unbearable. I could not take it anymore. I started running, running to find Allen, and Orihime.

"Ichigo wait! Stop!" I could hear the others voices yelling at me, but I quickly blocked them out. I just needed to find them, to save them, and to kick Espada ass. I ran, and ran trying to pick up on Orihime's spirit pressure. Faintly I could feel it, but it was being blocked by something, something I've never felt before. I continued to follow her spirit pressure, until I reached a door. Inside, I could feel that she was in there, along with the other being. It was not the spirit pressure of a an Espada, it was different. I pushed open the door and stopped, frozen at the sight before my eyes.

Orihime, was being lifted up by her neck, passed out, while Allen gripped her neck. I felt my jaw fall open, then in an instant I ran a cross the room pushing him aside. He lost his grip on her and she fell with a hard thud. I smashed his head into the wall, nearly crushing it.

"What the hell are you doing Allen!" I yelled at the white haired idiot. He didn't reply, he was motionless.

"Answer me!" I yelled at him again, hit his head against the wall. He soon started to snicker, as it grew into a hideous laugh. I dropped my hand and took a step back, something was wrong with him. His laugh grew louder and louder, as he lifted his head, and faced me. His eyes changed into a bright golden color.

"Who are you?" I asked, while he stared at me laughing. It was quite eerie. He stopped laughing and looked at me. His lips turned up into a large smile.

"I am the 14th, and Allen is gone" He smiled as he lifted up her left arm, as his innocence activated. Oh. Shit. I quickly dodged his attack as he hit the wall, cracking it as it soon crumbled down. Clearly Allen has lost himself. But to who, he never spoken of this before. It was almost as he had an inner hollow, just like me...

That's when I understood.

"Allen! Snap out of it, Don't let him take over! Don't let him win, you must fight it!" I yelled at him, as I blocked his attack with my sword. He jumped backwards and tilted his head to the side, with a smirk on his face. I had no choice, even though he is my ally, I had to fight him.

"Getsuga Tensho!" I yelled as I hit him with my attack. As I had thought. He blocked it and jumped out attacking with his arm.

"Allen! Stop this!" I yelled, blocking his with my sword, but it was useless, he wasn't there anymore. I then flashed stepped behind him and hit him with my sword, but it did no damage. That's when I noticed Orihime, she still laid on the ground, lifeless.

"Allen, Stop this! Orihime needs you! Fight it Allen, For Orihime!" I yelled at the top of my lungs as he stood in front of me. He soon stopped, his smile disappeared. His hands flew up to his head and started screaming. He fell to his knees as he continued to scream.

"I will not let you win!" He yelled as he soon fell to the ground, with his head still in his hands.

"Allen!" I yelled as I ran over to him. He was still breathing, which was good. He soon slowly opened his eyes and blinked, to see me.

"Ichi-go" His voice murmured quietly. I sighed in relief, he was back to normal. "What happened?" He asked as we stood up.

"You where taken over by something called the 14th" I spoke quietly. As soon as I said so, he shuttered. Clearly he did not want anyone to know this. He then nodded his head, and said nothing. He looked up and then his eyes went from sorrow to horror in the matter of seconds.

"Where is Orihime!" He yelled searching frantically for her. He soon found her and ran over beside her. Lifting her up in his arms, shaking her, calling her name. It sent chills down my spine as the image of him holding her by her neck. I quickly decided not to tell him what he had done to her. He sat there, holding on to her tightly as I walked over to him. His eyes where back to the normal gray color, but where filled with pain. Sadness filled in those eyes, it hurt to look at him like that. It hurt me as well to see Orihime like that, but his eyes where so filled with sorrow I could feel his pain coming off of him.

"Well wasn't that quite interesting" A voice rang behind us. We both froze and turned to face someone. He then appeared in the light and I knew who it was.

"Grimmjow," I said, with hatred spilling from my voice. He smirked at me, and looked at Allen, who was still holding onto Orihime. His smirk soon grew into something more sinister and vile.

_-Meanwhile back with Lavi and the rest-_

"ALLLLENNN, ICHIGOO WHERE AREE YOUU! ~" I yelled as everyone soon glared at me. I ignored them and continued to walked down. '_Where the heck are they', _I thought to myself. I began to grow more and more worried as I walked ahead of everyone. That's when I bumped into something, or someone. I fell down on my ass, cussing silently as I looked up to see what I had bumped into. My eye grew wide as I saw who it was.

"Yuu-Chan!" I got up and hugged my fellow exorcist. He, clearly in a bad mood, pulled out Mugen and held it to my neck.

"How many times do I have to say It? Do. Not. Call. Me. By. My. First. Name" He said in a pissed off tone. The other soon caught up to me, and Lenalee gasped.

"Kanda? How are you here? I thought you left us?" Her voice hinted with anger and with happiness. Kanda then Dropped his sword from my neck and sighed.

"I did go back, and when I got there, Komui threatened me to go save his precious Lenalee. Then I got pushed back though that ark, with Krory to make sure I made it there, Plus, Yoruichi tagged along with us. So now I am here, stuck in this twisted place". Kanda finished talking, and sighed again. Poor Kanda. Soon Yoruichi and Krory appeared around the corner and smiled.

"Krory-san!" Lenalee and I yelled together. He smiled a small smile and then continued to look very nervous.

"Well, now that were done talking, may we please proceed" Toshiro said, clearly inpatient.

"Oh, come on Captain, clam down" Matsumoto said, laughing and patting her captin's head. He soon grew more impatient as swatted her hand away.

"Matsumoto" His voice clearly angered at her. She shrugged it off, as Yumichika and Ikkaku laughed with her.

"Can we please get moving!" I yelled at them as well. They all stopped laughing and looked at me wide eyed. I looked away, I was unimpressed. Us exorcists know when and when not to kid around, hell, I even know that! I sighed, ignoring their rude comments and walked past Kanda, Krory, and Yoruichi. I turned around the corner and bumped into something else.

"What the hell is it now!" I looked up and was a pair of emerald green eyes staring down at me. I fell silent as the other soon hurried around the corner to stop and gasp. It was Ulquiorra.

"I see we have more trash in Aizen-sama's home"

**A/N – Alright, now Ulquiorra is back ! Ya! Oh, how I love that green-eyed Espada, same goes for Grimmjow...Hehe, loves them ! But, yes I have updated, and I will try my best update as soon as I can ! Promise ! it's on the top of my to-do list! -hurries off to write it- I shall! Anywho, it's like 2:30 AM here and I am like dead tired...man, I'm going to to cranky tomorrow...lol I don't care =P XD**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N- Alright, I am back, but late again, sorry my lovelies *hugs*...anywho, you know how last time I updated at like 2 am...well I got really sick the next day... And had to go to the hospital...haha the things I do for you guys XD. Anywho, I'm a healthy bean, so onward to the important thing: the story!**

**Disclaimer- I do not own D. Gray-man or Bleach, Just this annoying wacked out plot people seem to like...lol enjoy :)**

**-EDITTTTT – I have received many email saying it's hard to tell which POV is taking place, so I have fixed the problem **** -**

*-Lavi's POV-*

I could feel his green eyes on me, but they felt like they were digging deep. Deep inside my chest, as his stare grew longer and longer. As though it seemed like hours, only where seconds, I quickly snapped into it and leaped up to my feet. Moving my hand to quickly pull out my hammer. I could almost hear the tension in the air. He looked at us, the mix-matched group of soul reapers, and exorcists.

"Such a group has gathered here, yet you are all nothing but mere trash to us" his voice was monotone, sullen, yet it struck me.

I soon felt someone brush past me. It was Yuu. Sword drawn and charging at said Espada. I could feel the anger radiating off of his skin.

"Yuu! Stop!" I yelled at him as he attacked. But it was too late...

Ulquiorra pointed his left hand at Yuu in an instant and shot out a green beam from him hand. It struck Kanda's chest, phased by the sudden attack and flew back and hit me, knocking us down. Blood was spewing from the samurai's mouth as he coughed and gagged. The impact must have done some vital damage to his inner organs, but he didn't seem too phased by it. He got up to his feet, swaggering a bit and held onto his sword tightly with one hand, as the other wrapped around his stomach. I knew He should be fine, his healing powers would work fast but... They still were not enough to kill this Espada.

"Kanda, stop" Her voice was angered, yet clam at the same time. It was Rukia who had spoken; she had somehow moved to the front of the crowd and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Let us fight him, you, Lavi and Lenalee go find Ichigo and Allen. Leave him to us." Her voice was now full of anger and her small fists where clenched tightly at her sides.

"Che" Kanda muttered his most known statement and looked down at me. I hadn't realized that I was still on the white tiled flooring. He glared at me, saying with his eyes, telling me to get up. I quickly did as he continued to stare. I looked back at Lenalee, to see she was already by my side. She nods at me, and I know what she saying. I count down from three in my head.

Three

Two

One

Run.

We all take off past the green eyed Espada and keep on running. I could still feel his eyes on my back, the burning sensation of them now digging into my skin, causing me to bleed. I knew it wasn't happening, but still...that guy terrified me...

_*-Allen's POV-*_

His blue hair caught me off guard. But soon enough I regained myself and took a hold of reality. Grabbing a hold of myself, I carefully laid Orihime down on the ground. How lifeless she looked...it scared me. Then looking back up at the blue haired Espada, I grew furious, and enraged with the man.

"_Grimmjow!"_ I yelled charging at the man, my innocence activated within seconds. The expression on his face seemed smug. It made me hate him even more. With one swift movement I sliced my hand across his face, only leaving small scratch marks. His look became a look of anger.

"You little fucker!" He cursed at me, pulling out his sword.

I backed off, getting ready to pull out my sword of exorcism. But Ichigo stepped into view and blocked my view of him.

"Hey what are y-"I was cut off by a look. It took me by surprise. It wasn't a look of anger, or of hate. It was something completely different. It was like..._A look of confidence._

"Let me handle this Allen...You take care of Orihime" His voice was steady, and calm. I dropped my arm and back off.

"Alright" I said, walking off, and over to Orihime's side. I sat down, picking her up, and holding her carefully in my arms. I brushed away a strand of her red hair from her face. Looking up he seemed changed. The aura around him was different. It sent chills down my spine. Then I saw it, He was wearing a mask, not just any mask. A mask of a hollow.

_*-Ichigo's POV*- _

I could feel Allen's eyes on me. Piercing into my back, But I quickly set that aside in my mind. I looked at Grimmjow, and he wasn't amused.

"Are you gonna stand there or are we gonna fight Kurosaki?" Grimmjow's voice rang out, in a pissed off tone.

"Let's move our location to outside" I said though clenched teeth.

"Che, fine" He spat and turned to face the wall closet to him. In one swift movement, his fist shattered through the wall and it came crashing down. He turned to face me once again, with a huge smug grin painted on his lips, and then he was gone.

I then soon did the same, leaving Allen with Orihime. But I could still feel his eyes digging, digging deep into my back.

_*-Lavi's POV-*_

Lenalee and Kanda where close behind as we ran down the long white hallways. Then finally, we had reached Allen and Orihime.

"Allen-kun!" Lenalee cried as she ran over to his side. I soon followed, with Kanda walking slowly behind. Allen didn't look up; his head was down as he stared down at Orihime's sleeping face.

"Allen-kun?" Lenalee's voice trembled, as she had said his name. Finally, he lifted his head, but it didn't seem to set us at ease at all. His eyes where distant, and bare. The only thing that was showing in his eyes where sadness. I felt anger rising up inside me, as my fists tightened together.

Then, Lenalee slapped him across the face. It shocked Allen and I both, but his eyes grew wide. I looked at Lenalee and her face wore a look of anger and sadness.

"Allen, snap out of it!" she yelled at him, scaring him and me both. But I soon understood what she meant.

"Don't give up Allen! Don't give in like when you first lost your arm! Be strong and fight you idiot!" I yelled as my eyes where closed tight. I reopened them and saw them both staring at me. Allen's eyes where bright and wide. But soon they fell into something, something that looked like strength. He then picked up Orihime in his arms and stood up. This was the Allen I knew.

_*-Ichigo's POV-*_

Our swords clashed against each other's as the metal clinging of out blades where the only noise we could hear.

"You've gotten stronger" Grimmjow spoke as he blocked my attack, "But not strong enough!" he yelled as he soon flash stepped and was soon behind me.

"Gran Rey Cero!" his voice rang as he sent his cero being shot at me from behind. Oh shit!

Quickly I flash stepped out of the way, but was still hurt by the surprise attack. I stood in mid air, panting, trying to catch my breath. Then he appeared, standing above me peering down with hateful electric blue eyes.

"Ichigo-kun!" a voice called from down bellow. It was Lenalee and her friends.

"Don't turn your back on your opponent!" Grimmjow yelled catching me off guard. His sword sliced through my shoulder. Blood flew everywhere, as pain hit me in an instant. His sword came slicing down once more, cutting a large cut across my chest. I was losing too much blood, and my vision was becoming blurred.

"F-fuck" I spat out as I fell towards the ground. I could faintly hear Lenalee's screams as I fell. But oddly, I didn't feel the ground when I landed. I could faintly see a flash of orange hair, and then I heard Allen yelling something. It sounded like he had said "Sword of Exorcism".

Soon after everything went black. I had fallen into darkness.


	16. Chapter 16

**AN- Hah aha...I'll be surprised if anyone is still following this story anymore cause of my very long updates...*SHOT*...Mm, well school has been well, schoolish, :'D...and a lot has been going on, and well, emotion issues and family issues, so...I'm very sorry D': but anywho, im rambling and junk...onward to the story...*Is Shot again***

**Disclaimer – I do not own D. Gray-Man or Bleach, just this...very longgg plot line and junky-junk. Please enjoy :D. P.S. - Please be warned...Grimmjow is a HUGE potty mouth, and a temper, so I'm just warning those who do not like the use of swear words. Enjoy :D**

**...**

_**-Lavi's POV-**_

"Innocence level two release! Stamp hammer of fire! Hell fire! Pillar of flame!" I raised my hammer and hit it on the ground, letting the large fire serpent encircle the blue haired espada. It swallowed him, surrounding him in flames and smoke. I watched with a small hint of satisfaction in the back of my mind, but something tugged on that, telling me that he was not done fighting yet.

I was right.

The blue haired man emerged from the burning ashes and smoke, as if he had not been attacked. His eyes filled with rage and exploding with anger.

"You fucking red head! You burned off my goddamned eyebrows! You fucking prick!" He cursed and snarled at me. I couldn't help but laugh. I mean, come on! The dude's eyebrows are gone! At that very moment I knew that back at the Black Order Bookman would be cursing my very name...That darn old panda.

"Lavi look out!" Allen screamed my name, bringing me back, as the eyebrow-less espada appeared in front of me, his hand in a fist. Soon I felt it hit my stomach. It was like being hit by a train. I heard him laugh, I heard him swear, but nothing made sense in that instant. I needed to fight, but my vision was being blurred, and I was coughing up blood. Soon his fist left my stomach, and his foot kicked in my chest, knocking me backward. I was losing blood. I was losing a lot of it was well. _I need to fight, fight to protect them!_ I thought over and over inside my head.

_But there nothing but ink on paper..._

_**- Allen's POV-**_

"Lavi!" I yelled, gritting my teeth, I charged at the espada at full speed. He grinned and welcomed my attack. With one hand, he stopped my sword. I blinked registering what had happened, looking up at electric blue eyes and a grin of a panther. I gritted my teeth and pulled back, standing on a few feet away from him.

"What? The little mouse mad I hurt his friend?" He taunted as I glanced at Lavi for a split second. He laid on the ground breathing heavily as I saw a small puddle of blood beside him.

"You bastard!" I yelled swinging my sword at him again, but his dodged it with ease and reappeared from behind me.

"Over here" He smirked as he kicked my back, as I went flying into the dirt. Everything ached and stung as I stood up, gripping my sword tighter. Grimmjow smirked and chuckled.

"Oh come on little mouse, fight back, give me all you got!" Grimmjow roared bearing his razor sharp teeth.

"Fuck you!" I spat at him, lifting my sword and charged towards him. His eyes narrowed and he pulled out his own sword.

Grimmjow raised his sword up and with his other hand he slide it down.

"Pantera, grind" he spoke, soon he was engulfed by a cloud of smoke.

I covered up my mouth with my hand, as the smoke drifted and faded away. What emerged was Grimmjow, appeared more cat-like, white his body was covered with a white armour. His blue hair was now longer and reached down to his lower back. His ears where now feline like and had a long tail. His arms and legs both had large razor like blades sticking out from both of them.

Just what the hell are these espadas?

"This is my Resurrección form." He answered my curiosity with a smirk. Teeth bared again, but now they _where _like razors. I tightened the grip on my sword and stood my ground. At that moment I knew, that is battle was only just begun.

In a blink of an eye, he was right in front of me, a clawed hand swept my face, but I dodged it just inches from being cut by his claws. I lifted my sword and swung it at his side, only scratching his side. Grimmjow then flash stepped and kicked my back once again. I flew forward, hitting the white wall of Hueco Mundo.

"Darts" Grimmjow yelled as crystal like green darts shot towards me, I lifted my sword in front of myself, blocking the darts. They crashed around me, and hitting the blade of my sword. The wall soon crashed down on me. The last thing I heard was Lenalee screaming my name.

_***Lenalee's P.O.V***_

"Allen-kun!" I screamed trying to break free from Kanda's grasp on my arms.

"Allen-kun get up, get up now!" Tears streaming down my face as I yelled his name. I struggled against Kanda hold on me, trying to break free from him.

"Lenalee! Stop this!" He yelled gripping my arms tighter, as his nails began to dig into my skin.

"Kanda let go! Let go of me!" I cried, finally kicking him in the stomach. He let go and wrapped his arms around his stomach in pain, and I ran.

I ran like my life depended on it.

"Allen-kun! Allen-kun!" I screamed as I ran, tearing falling down my face as I ran towards him. I needed to help him. I needed to know if he is alive. He is alive, he is alive! He's to strong to die, he can't leave us here! I began to panic, then stopping at the edge of the fallen wall. I began digging through the rubble, trying to find him.

"Oi, woman" A cold voice called from behind me. I stopped. Everything went silent, only the sound of my breathing could be heard. I slowly turned around, and there stood the espada. His cold icy blue eyes stared at me blankly. I quickly stood up and stepped backwards away from him. I narrowed my eyes at him and clenched my teeth, standing my ground.

"Oh a feisty little girl we have here." He smirked showing his sharp, white, teeth.

"Shut up" I spat at him clenching my fists. At that moment he charged towards me claws stretched outwards.

I quickly activated my innocence and sent a hard kick straight at his chest. He went flying backwards, but landed on all fours.

"I will show you just how _feisty _I can be, Mr. Kitty-cat" I spoke running towards him, aiming another kick, but this time towards his head.

**...**

**A/N – UGHHHH IM DONE THIS CHAPTER ! *dies of sleepiness* Alrighty, now Lenalee is fighting Grimmy :D im looking forward into writeing that...maybe my next update wont be like...idk 6 months later...Ffffffuuuuuuuu D:...*SHOT SHOT SHOT!*...haha anyways, i'll try to get the next one up sooner...I will this time ! :D**


	17. NOT A CHAPTER BUT IMPORTANT !

**-Alrighty...not a chapter, but a very important message, so please read. Thank You.-** I am very sorry to say but, I will not be continuing "The Exorcists meet the Soul Reapers" for a very long time. I will be going on very long hiatus. Due to personal issues and stress from school, I have been having health issues, and not been able to focus on anything creative. I am sorry for all of you, I get so many email notifications saying the people are following the story, and also adding it to their favourites. I want to thank you all for the support and for reading it (even though it took me forever to update)... I can't help but feel really bad for doing this but due to my "issues" and for being overly stressed and sick all the time I am unable to write anything really anymore.** I AM NOT GOING TO STOP WRITING THIS STORY ! **I am just going on a extra, extra long hiatus, until I get everything worked out and settled once again. Again I thank all of you so dearly and kindly, from the bottom of my heart, it means the world to me. I will try to be back as soon as possible, so please be patient with me. Once more, I am very sorry. 


	18. Im sorry everyone, I can't write anymore

**I'm sorry everyone... It seems I have lost all inspiration in writing this fan-fic anymore...**

**I mean, a lot of things happened to me lately, and has put a lot of stress on me, so I can't write anymore.**

**I'm very sorry, even though the last post I had written said I would be writing more... but a lot of things have changed, and I can't think of anything more to write with this story... I'm sorry to all my followers, and to those of you who have commented and kept though this story for so long, even though it took me forever to update... Please forgive me for this.**


End file.
